What are these Memories?
by Yuugi-chan
Summary: Sakura has been having mental breakdowns ever since he left. When he comes back just when she encountered Itachi on a mission, how will she react? SasukexSakura and slight ItachixSakura
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This does not coincide with my other two Naruto fics, so I just wanted to clear that up first. Second, seven years have passed so everyone that was twelve is now nineteen. Also, I'm really sorry if this is OOC later on. Comments are much appreciated.

Yuugi-chan

P.S. All flashbacks are from the manga except one, which goes to this story.

Italics-flashback 

Sakura pushed open the large door to Konoha village. Blood dripped, staining the ground crimson. She stumbled inside not noticing the large crowd that had formed around something or someone…

She fell many times, nobody noticing her. She pulled a shurkien out of her arm and spit out blood.

"Oi, Sakura-chan's back!"

The young blond ran over to her but stopped short.

"My god, what happened to you?"

She coughed; the ground once again turned red. The crowd turned around revealing the object of attention. Sakura's eye went wide. It was _him_. She clutched her head in her hands as memories flooded her mind.

_Sakura, who did that to you? Who was it?_

_Heh, you're proud of these arms?_

_I am an avenger…_

_Stop! Please stop…_

_Shut up about this mark._

_You tell and I'll never forgive you for that._

_Stay out of my business._

_Please bring him back. Promise me you'll bring him back. Only you can. I can't stop him any more._

_Sakura, thank you._

_Next time you see him, tell him this…_

"Oh god, no!" she screamed.

"Snap out of it Sakura!" Naruto urged.

Kakashi, hearing the noise, ran over.

"Is she having another attack?"

"I can't get her out of it Sensei."

"How'd it start?"

"I think seeing Sasuke after all this time gave her a shock."

"How'd she get those wounds?"

"Well, she just came back from a mission-"

"Where's the rest of her team?"

"I don't know."

Naruto looked over to the newcomer, "Oi, Sasuke-bastard! Get over here!"

"Ino, get off me," he said flatly. "What?"

"Look at what you've made Sakura-chan become!"

Sasuke looked down out the convulsing Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura," he nudged her with his foot yet got no response.

"Oi, Sakura. Look at me."

She shook her head.

"Sakura, look at me."

Again, the head shake.

"Sakura, I said look at me!" he shouted, grabbing her face, forcing her to look at him.

She stared at him, a terrified look still on her face.

_Stay out of my business._

_If you do, I'll never forgive you._

_Who did that to you?_

_I am an avenger._

_Don't tell anyone about this mark._

_Who was it?_

_You're proud of these arms?_

_Next time you see him…_

_I hope you let me have more fun._

_You will…_

_And then there was one._

_Tell him this…_

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why did you come back?"

"Who did that to you?"

"Why did you come back?"

"That's not important! Who did that to you?"

"How come?"

"Who?"

"No, why?"

"TELL ME!"

She snapped out of her daze.

"Tell you what?"

"Who hurt you?"

She visibly swallowed and looked at the ground.

"Answer me Sakura."

She looked up, "If I tell you, you'll leave again…"

"God damn it Sakura! You were twelve! It was just a crush! Get over it!"

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself.

"No," she shook her head, "it was more than that."

Kakashi squatted down to her level, "Where's the rest of your team Sakura?"

"They're- They're all dead. All of them. I should have died with them! But, but…"

"But what?"

"_He _let me live. _He _wouldn't allow me to die."

_Next time you see him, you will tell him this…_

"Who?"

She swallowed again, "I'm not going to say."

"Oi, Sakura, what happened on that mission?" Naruto asked. "Can you at least tell us that?"

She nodded, "It was supposed to be a normal C-rank mission to just scout the area. Everything went fine until the head ninja of the team was killed. Soon, no one was left. They all died in an instant. There was blood, so much blood. I was the only one left and- and _he_ let me go."

"Do you know where the ninjas were from?" Sasuke asked, visibly losing his patience.

"Yes," she replied.

"Where?"

"I can't tell you. I- I wish I could but you'll leave again and never come back. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to see that curse any longer."

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Tell me Sakura!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

_Tell him this…_

She looked at him.

_Who did that to you Sakura?_

_Who was it?_

_You're proud of these arms?_

_I hope you'll let me have more fun."_

_And then there was one._

_Stop it! Please stop._

_Shut up!_

_Be quiet about this mark._

_You take that away from me and I can't forgive even you._

_I just don't want to see you hurt._

She looked him straight in the eye and said what came next, "Stay out of my business."

For a moment, Sasuke looked stunned, but he quickly recovered and said, "Fine, you'll tell me eventually anyway. C'mon, let's get you treated."

He grabbed her arm, meaning to pull her up, but she immediately fought free of it's grasp.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!"

"I'll take her Sasuke, you need to calm yourself down," Naruto said, helping Sakura up.

"But-"

"She doesn't want you near her right now."

Sasuke watched as they walked away.

* * *

"What's the matter with you Sakura-chan? He may be a jerk, but you know Sasuke wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you," Naruto said while walking. 

She coughed; more blood.

"I know," she stated, eyes to the ground, "but I'm scared."

"Of what? The curse?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…"

"What?"

She shivered, "He looks just like the one who slaughtered them all…"

* * *

Naruto, after making sure Sakura was okay, went to go get some ramen. 

"How long has Sakura been this way?" Sasuke asked, sitting a chair away from Naruto.

"Since when did you ever care about Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke scowled at him in response.

Naruto sighed, "Fine. It started about three months after you left that she just started having mental breakdowns."

"So, how do you know it just wasn't a coincidence that she had them after I left?"

"I'm getting to that Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto replied, mouth full of ramen.

"Alright," he swallowed. "Coincidence was a possibility until she told us they were painful memories. Events that shattered her soul. When we asked her what they were about, she told us each event she remembered after the attack."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "All of them had to do with you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Since everyone tells me to make the chapters longer, here's the longest one I've ever written (see, I do listen to your comments and suggestions! The more you leave, the better the chance of getting what you want). This takes a major plot turn in the story, but the main plot will stay the same; this is just a little sub plot to give you an idea of what happened in those seven years Sasuke was gone. Anyways, please read and review!

Yuugi-chan

P.S. You will notice at time Sakura will leave off the honorific on Sasuke's name. This only happens when she is really angry or irritated with him.

_Italics- flashbacks

* * *

_

"Oi, Sakura-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked her the next morning.

She nodded.

"You didn't tell him what I saw on my mission, did you?" she asked.

He shook his head, "That's your job. You'd be better off telling him now than taking the full blast of his anger when he finds out himself."

_Next time you see him, you will tell him this…_

Sakura reluctantly nodded.

"I'd take you to him myself, but I have to go and meet Hinata!" he shouted, waving good-bye.

'What am I so afraid of?' she asked herself. 'For once Naruto's right…'

* * *

The Uchiha district wasn't too hard to find; almost everyone knew where it was, they just didn't go in.

When Sakura arrived, she looked around. It really was desolate. Even though she never saw what actually happened, she still though the place held the stench of death. She shivered and kept walking.

* * *

His house wasn't too hard to find either, as Sakura found out. It was the only one that had lights on.

Sakura raised her hand to knock, but paused. 'C'mon, you can do this,' she told herself.

_Next time you see him…_

She shuddered, gathered up her courage, and knocked. No one answered.

She walked around the house only to find no one, but someone found her.

A kunai was suddenly at her throat. "Get out of here," his voice snarled. "You have no right to be here."

Sakura swallowed, "Sasuke-kun, please put the kunai down."

"Make me," he challenged.

She sighed, "You haven't changed. I'll ask you one more time, please put the kunai down. I don't want to have to hurt you."

He laughed, "Hurt me? You can't even lay a finger on me if I remember correctly. As for the kunai, I'll say it again, make me."

"I didn't want to have to do this…"

She immediately elbowed him in the gut, making him recoil back. She knew jutsus wouldn't do anything, he'd she through them all.

As he was getting back up, she sprang off a tree limb and jumped on him. She took both his hands and pinned them behind him, preventing him from performing seals. Her kunai was at the back of his neck.

"Sakura let go!"

"Not until you can calm yourself down and listen to what I have to say."

"What makes you think I'm going to?"

"You make one false move and you'll be in ten times as much pain. I'm not in the mood for this Sasuke!"

He glared at her then relaxed.

"Fine."

"That's better," she said, releasing her hold.

"Don't get too proud, you just caught me off-guard."

Sakura laughed dryly, "Actually, you should be taking your own advice because what you're going to hear next is really going to deflate your ego."

He folded his arms and leaned against a tree, "Try me."

Sakura pulled up her sleeve, "Watch who you're talking to! Especially to your superiors."

"I'll never be inferior to you!" he spat, watching as she unwrapped a bandage.

"Actually, I am in a way you never thought possible."

She tugged the rest of the bandage off, exposing a tattoo.

"So you're part of ANBU. That doesn't mean anything, I just joined this morning."

"Watch it! Who do you think convinced the Hokage to let you join?"

"You are her student."

Sakura shook her head, "Anyways, we have an assignment, let's get moving."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I won't listen to you."

"Then you won't be part of ANBU."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"I hate to break it to you Sakura, but it doesn't really matter what you say, you have no control over it."

Sakura looked back over her shoulder, "You will be taking orders from me from here on out as long as you plan to stay on ANBU."

Sasuke scoffed, "Sure I will."

She smiled over her shoulder, "We'll see…"

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-bastard! Did you thank Sakura-chan? She got you in you know."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto.

"Anyways," he continued, "I'm second in command!"

Sasuke shrugged, "So?" It was an obvious choice anyways. Naruto had been on ANBU much longer than he had.

"Where's Sakura anyway? If she doesn't come soon, she'll be left behind."

"No one leaves without Sakura-chan," Naruto replied, putting his mask. Sasuke took the hint and followed suit.

A blur of purple speeding from tree-to-tree caught his eye. The blur spun in mid-air before landing gracefully in front of the squad. The figure clad in purple wore a traditional Japanese fox mask.

"All right, let's first get the basics out of the way," the voice sharply said. It was easy to tell the owner was female.

"There are five hunter-nins out there that each compete in their own league. Our job is to take down the four subordinates and get answers from the one in command. If you need backup, tell me. If I'm not doing anything too important, I'll come to your aid immediately. Do not go after the leader under any circumstances! That's my job. You all should have received the basics, so I have nothing more to say. Now, let's move out!"

The captain of the squad became a blur once more and everyone followed in rank order.

"You take orders from a woman?" Sasuke asked the ninja next to him.

"Yes, we do. I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea, but I have to admit, the squad hasn't failed a mission when she's in command."

Judging by the voice behind the mask, Sasuke was quite sure the person was Neji.

"When do we take these masks off?"

Neji looked at him, "What kind of question is that? We don't."

"Aa."

The captain stopped and landed silently on a tree branch.

"They're here."

Everyone went in position. Everyone except Sasuke that is.

"Shit!" the captain cursed.

She pointed at Naruto, "Take over while I go get him."

Naruto nodded, "Hai."

She did some seals and quickly disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't going to take order from anyone, especially from a woman. HE was going to complete this mission himself.

Something landed on him and pinned him down. Sasuke had been in this exact same position this very morning.

"Baka!" she fiercely whispered. "As soon as we get back to Konoha, you will be suspended of your privileges until I figure out what to do with you."

Sasuke flipped over and squarely kicked her in the face. The bottom of her mask broke, revealing a cut lip.

"Great! This is going to do me much good now."

The captain took of the mask and Sasuke's eyes got big.

"What the-"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Her green eyes, "What, got a problem?"

"Sakura, you're captain of the ANBU squad?"

"If you don't like it, you can always quit."

Sasuke noticed the red stream dripping down her chin. His blood boiled.

Time seemed to stand still as a single drop left her face and made its way to the ground. It was driving him insane, yet he couldn't do anything about it.

When the drop finally touched ground, and time returned to normal, that's when he snapped…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Personally, I'm sick of Sakura being the weak one so that's why she's always so strong in my fanfics (just not emotionally). She reminds me of myself, though I act more like Naruto than anyone else (ramen rules!). Um, never mind, I'm just rambling…

_Italics- flashbacks

* * *

_

Red. That's all he saw… It wasn't just any red though, it was her red; her blood, and his eyes turned the exact same shade of it. The color drove him mad and he loved it. He suddenly turned on the pink-haired squad-leader, the curse engulfing him in a pool of insanity. Sakura had seen this all before and she stood her ground.

"Sasuke, stand down. I'm bringing you back to Konoha before you disappear forever," she calmly stated. Sasuke paid no heed whatsoever. He wanted to see more red, not just any red, but _her_ red. He desired to shed her blood so much that she could sense the lust around him.

"Sasuke, get a hold of yourself! You will accomplish nothing if you continue!" she ordered.

"What do you mean I will accomplish nothing? If I continue, I will see what I desire to," he replied, walking towards her. Sakura narrowed her eyes, this was not good, but she wasn't going to let Sasuke lose himself inside the taint of evil. Sasuke was now three feet away from her when she pulled out a dagger. She was not going to use it unless he attacked first, she had always known Sasuke to sometimes get too cocky, but it was all just a bluff. That was what she was counting on. He was now one foot away and Sakura wondered why he hadn't pulled a weapon, maybe he was just getting too prideful. She couldn't have been more wrong. Sasuke was going to use his bare hands to shed her blood, tear her limb from limb. He immediately lashed out at her face, but Sakura ducked. To counter this, Sasuke provided a sweeping kick that forced her into the back of a tree. The tree splintered on impact. Sakura had no choice now; she had to use the blade.

"Sasuke, I didn't want to resort to this, but you leave me no choice," she said softly picking herself up only to dodge another one of Sasuke's attacks. During this, she saw an opening and stabbed the blade into his arm. Sasuke, surprised, looked at his arm but then grab her arm while pulling the blade out. She was again kicked, harder this time, and was sent her crashing through three trees. She rebounded off one of them as she hit it and flew towards Sasuke, dagger at the ready. Sasuke stood there, waiting for the attack. It never came. Sakura had stopped in front of him, her dagger two inches from his neck. Sakura was panting heavily, sweat dripping down her face, her eyes wide in terror.

_Stop! Please stop!_

_I hope you let me have more fun._

_I am on a path to gain power, no matter what it takes._

_Don't tell anyone about this mark. You do, and I can't forgive even you._

_Stay out of my business._

_Please quit. I'm afraid._

_I just don't want to see you hurt._

_I also want to fight you Naruto._

_Next time you see him, you will tell him this…_

Sakura wasn't even standing anymore. She had fallen to her knees clutching her head, dagger long forgotten. She was focused on one point, just looking at one spot, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"No, not him. Anyone but him…" she gasped. She put her fingers in her mouth and called out three shrill whistles. The whole ANBU squad had appeared in the branches of the trees. Sasuke, being distracted by what was going on, was punched forcefully in the gut by Sakura and collapsed to the ground. She nodded to two ninjas who picked him up and headed back for Konoha. She turned around as she caught the slightest hint of movement of the spot of concern. She gasped again and put her fingers to her mouth once more and called out one long, loud whistle. All the ANBU members had vanished. Naruto looked back at her before disappearing too. She had ordered them to abandon the mission and that she was going solo. Her head whipped around again at the rustle of leaves. She stood up slowly and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here again Itachi?"

* * *

Author's End Note : Don't you just love cliffhangers? 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: All right, I notice that I still have grammatical typos in my stories and I don't catch them until they're posted. I'll try as hard as I can to catch them before posting them. Also, Itachi might seem OOC, but that's understandable because I have only a vague idea on how he acts (I just know that he's really quiet). So bear with me on that and give me advice on the way he acts (I feel so embarrassed now).

Yuugi-chan

P.S. xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx, please don't throw another computer at me. It was really painful. But you have to understand; I leave you at cliffhangers because you're supposed to be addicted to the story (if I stop at a boring point in the story, you won't want to read the next chapter). Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go put ice on my head where your computer landed…

_Italics- flashbacks

* * *

_

There was no reply to Sakura's question, nor was the older Uchiha in sight.

"I know you're there Itachi!" she called out in the dark, her voice echoing off the trees. "I know your foul stench from a mile away! So come out!" He never showed himself, but he revealed his presence. Sakura looked to the right. There was Itachi completely concealed by darkness, his red eyes was all she could see. "I'll ask you again Itachi, what are you doing here?"

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he replied. "Last time I saw you, you were the sub-captain of the squad supervising a C-rank mission." Sakura glared at him, not at all afraid of his eyes.

"And that very same day, I was put as captain because you slaughtered the last one who was leading that C-ranked mission," she replied coldly. She knew she was the only one who could talk back to Itachi without being dismembered before you even finished your sentence. "You still haven't answered my question," she stated.

"Why should I have to? I'm here for no particular reason except for checking up on my blooming flower."

"Since when was I ever yours? Just because you caught me in Akatsuki territory when I first joined ANBU at fifteen, does not give you the right to claim ownership over me."

"You do know that you are indebted to me. If it wasn't for me the Akatsuki would have killed you."

"And you only fed me so you wouldn't have to look at skin and bones." There was a long pause before the silence was broken.

"That may be so, but I don't have the time to discuss such trivial matters. More importantly, why didn't you tell him?"

_Next time you see him you will tell him this…_

Sakura tensed and carefully chose her next words. It was never a good sign when Itachi spoke more than one sentence within the span of five hours. He was getting impatient. "If you want him to know that badly, tell him yourself." Itachi glared at her, making her body become frozen by paralysis. Sakura was losing her composure. "Fine, I didn't get the time and he's not in the best of moods, especially now." Itachi released the hold.

"Next time we meet, you will have told him," he said as he turned around and walked away.

"Why?" Sakura said to herself. "Why is this happening to me?" She leapt up and landed on a tree. As she made her way back to Konoha, the elder Uchiha's words echoed in her head.

_Next time we meet, you will have told him…

* * *

_

Author's End Note: Yes, another cliffhanger (but not as much as last chapter's). Don't worry, I'll reveal all the happenings between Itachi and Sakura later (because I only have a vauge outline of it right now), so you'll just have to be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is a chapter contains outtakes in honor of this being the birthday month of Haruno Sakura! Anyways, enjoy!

Yuugi-chan

P.S. Itachi is really OOC, but deal with it. As I've said before, I don't know much on the way he acts, so this apology is going to applied to all the chapters he's in so I don't have to keep repeating myself.

P.P.S. xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx, why don't you get AIM, that way we can instant message eachother?

_Italics- flashbacks

* * *

_

"Where is he?" Sakura asked Naruto as she walked towards him. The blond pointed to a small group of people. One person went flying from the group and crashed into a tree.

"He's really upset about this," he replied, looking at the person who hit the tree. "He keeps on babbling about blood…"

"He's not upset over this at all," Sakura answered.

"Huh?" Naruto gave her a confused look.

"He's pissed," she replied over her shoulder as she walked towards the crowd of ANBU members. "Let him go," she commanded.

"Are you sure about that?" Tenten asked as she took off her mask. Sakura nodded. "All right," Tenten replied. As soon as the dark-haired boy was released, the team scattered. Sasuke glared at his captain.

"Sasuke, calm down," she said, calmly walking towards him. He gave a throaty growl, much like a wild animal, and lashed a hand out at her. "Sasuke, I said calm down." A more savage growl escaped him this time. "You can't talk anymore, can you? Pathetic." She stopped when their noses where just inches away. He made to bite her. "Sasuke, I said get your act together!" she demanded. Then she took two fingers and poked him in the middle of the forehead.

_Can you practice throwing shuriken with me today niisan? _

_Maybe some other time. _

_Are you just doing this just so you can get a free ride? _

_No…_

Sasuke instantly did what he was told, and even went as far as sitting down. A hush went across the bystanders. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Oh, that's **so **cool Sakura-chan! I want to try! I want to try!" he cried, running over to the two ninjas. He didn't get very far though because knocked him over the head.

"I swear, you're worse than Lee!" the exasperated weapons master said, shaking her head.

"Oi, Hinata! Keep an eye out for Akatsuki members during your shift. Neji, you join her! Oh, don't scowl at me! Deal with it Neji! All right everyone! You can head home now!" Sakura called and all the members of the squad disappeared leaving behind a confused Sasuke. Sakura then looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be recollecting himself, he was currently rubbing his forehead.

"My brother always did that to me when I would complain," he said. "I never thought that that reaction is still in my system, I thought I had gotten rid of it!"

"Hai," Sakura replied, "I know. Itachi told me that at one point, but I don't remember what brought the conversation (at least the most you can get out of Itachi) to that in the first place." Sasuke abruptly snapped his head up.

"You **spoke**to niisan?"

"Hai."

"**Where is he?**_"_

"I don't know, he just comes and goes as he pleases."

**"****You mean you ran into him more than once?"**

"Hai."

**"Why didn't you tell me?"  
**

"You weren't here four years ago." Sasuke grabbed ahold of Sakura's collar. "Sasuke let me go!"

**"Not until you tell me what he's been up to!"** he demanded.

_Next time you see him, tell him this…_

_The next time we meet, you will have told him…_

Sakura looked down at the ground.** "Answer me!"** She gave him a swift blow to the gut and made to escape, but she had a mental breakdown she couldn't seem to get out of.

"Get out of my head! I don't want these memories! Please! Make them go away!" The memories kept on flooding her mind…

* * *

_"Oi, we found one!" an Akatsuki member shouted towards the others. The dehydrated ANBU member glared up at them._

_"Are you sure that this is one of them? She looks no older than fifteen," another said._

_"Age doesn't matter. Itachi-sama became ANBU captain at thirteen, and besides, she has the tattoo," the first one replied._

_"What should we do with her?"_

_"You baka! What do you think we do with spies? We kill her!"_

_"But it seems that it's such a waste. She's really pretty."_

_"Fine, rape her** then kill her!**" The pink-haired ninja cringed as the man grabbed her chin. "Hai, you're quite a find." A snort of contempt was hurt from behind them._

_"What are you doing?" the owner asked._

_"Ah, Itachi-sama!" the man gasped. The girl stood her ground. "This girl is an ANBU spy from Konoha!" Itachi looked down at the ninja._

_"Let her go," he said._

_"But-"_

_"She poses no threat to us. She's just a medic-nin." The man growled and let go. She didn't have the freedom for long though. Itachi grabbed her soon after. Don't show weakness, the girl thought._

_"You're a pathetic excuse for an ANBU ninja," he stated. She glared at him, looking him straight in the eye (which few people could accomplish). A low growl escaped her throat._

_**"Go to hell!**" she snarled, finally gracing them with a voice._

_"Such language from a young lady." Now the eyes were getting to her._

_"Quit staring at me** before I poke those eyes out!**" That caught him off-guard. Nobody **ever** spoke to him that way. The girl was now seriously lacking in water, and everything was blurry as a result. Itachi started walking away._

_"Kisame, bring her along," he dully said._

_"Hai," the shark-man replied. "If it was up to me, I'd kill you here and now, so be grateful that Itachi has taken a liking to you." The girl weakly stared up, but collapsed immediately after…

* * *

_Outtakes:

Sakura: Quit staring at me before I poke those eyes out!

Itachi doesn't listen (well, duh!)

Sakura: Take this! She takes two fingers and pokes him in his eyes.

Itachi: Ah, my eyes! My eyes! Damn it, I'll kill you for this!

Kisame: How embarrassing...

* * *

Author's End Note: Man, that chapter was horrible! Damn, I'm trying to keep them in character, but the only references I have are other fanfiction. No, this is **not** going to be an ItaSasuSaku fic, only SasuSaku. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'll let you guys vote if this should be an ItaSasuSaku fic, or only SasuSaku. It's your call! Voting will end when the next chapter is posted.**

**Yuugi-chan**

**P.S. Toorikosu, an ItaSasuSaku fic is an ItaSaku and SasuSaku fic. Just thought I should point that out to you.**

**P.P.S. xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx, why haven't you e-mailed me?**

_Italics-flashbacks

* * *

_

"_Daijobu? Daijobu desuka?" the young ANBU member heard through her clouded senses. She tried speaking, but only a choking sound came weakly out of her parched throat. "Daijobu desuka? Daijobu?" the voice again. She opened her eyes slightly, blobs of color moving around her sand-scorched eyes. She tried to speak again, but only the choking noise resounded as before. "Damn it! How long does it take for one to get water?" the voice demanded._

"_I don't think that this is a very wise decision," another blob of color stated. The first blob grabbed the second blob by the throat. A strangling noise came from the second blob._

"_Are you questioning my authority?" the first blob hissed. A strangled "no" came from the second blob. "I thought so," the first blob stated, dropping the second blob on the ground in a heap._

_Suddenly there was a loud splash as the pink-haired ANBU member was drenched in freezing water. It did its job though. She coughed the sand out of her throat rather sloppily, but she didn't care right at the moment. Tears came and washed out the sand in her eyes. The girl weakly tried propping herself up on her elbows, but immediately fell back to the ground. Wet hair was sticking on the front of her face, but she was too weak and lacking of fluids to brush them away with a hand. Turns out she didn't have to. The first blob did it for her. Her eyes adjusted when the blob took his hand away. It was Itachi, Kisame standing off away from him rubbing his neck where he was recently strangled. A rush of adrenaline surged through her, giving her just enough strength to lash out a hand at the Uchiha, hoping to scratch him. He grabbed her wrist and gave her an amused look._

"_This one seems to fight like a cornered animal. Don't you agree Itachi-sama?" the shark-man questioned._

"_Aa," Itachi muttered. The typical Uchiha answer. He turned his attention back to the girl. "Your name?"_

_She bared her teeth at him. Smack! She felt a hand land swiftly on her cheek, leaving a stinging pain behind._

"_I'll ask you again. What is your name?" The girl coughed before replying._

"_And I'll say it again. Go to hell!"_

_Smack! The missing-nin glared at her. She averted her eyes away from his gaze, a sign saying that he's the superior one._

"_Sakura. Haruno Sakura," she reluctantly replied._

"_You know my brother?"_

"_No." He grabbed her chin with his forefinger and thumb._

"_I don't like being lied to."_

"_Oh, I always keep my word. Meaning that I will poke your treasured eyes out if you don't stop looking at me!"_

"_Why where you, a medic-nin, trespassing on Akatsuki territory?"_

"_I'd tell you if you hadn't soaked me through with cold water!"_

_Itachi let her go and turned around._

"_Kisame!" he barked. "Get a fresh pair of clothes for this girl!"_

"_Uh, where? I hardly doubt that she'd fit in any of ours," was the reply. Itachi threw a shurkien at him, landing mere centimeters from his face onto the wall._

"_Then ask the women you fool!" Kisame hastily nodded and scurried out of the room._

"_God," Sakura said, "He's almost as big of an idiot as you are." Itachi ignored the insult. They stayed in silence for a while until Kisame came running in and practically threw the clothes at the girl. Itachi left the room with Kisame. _

"_See me when you're done," he stated flatly, indicating that she had no choice in the matter. The door closed behind him.

* * *

_

_Sakura picked up the clothes. They were a little big, but she didn't care, just as long as they didn't fall off. It was a typical ninja uniform, so she had little trouble with it. She knew Itachi was not to be trusted, so she grabbed her katana that she received when she joined ANBU, a dozen shurkiens, and six kunai. Sakura was about to leave the room until she realized the shark-man hadn't brought her any shoes. She had taken her own off outside, as they were falling apart. She sighed, dug through her bag, and grabbed bandages to wrap around her feet for at least some protection.

* * *

_

_A shurkien hurdled through the air towards Itachi, but he grabbed it and flung it back. Sakura came up behind with her katana at the ready but was greeted by a shadow doppelganger. Itachi, on the other hand, had come up behind her and put a kunai to her throat._

"_You need to learn some respect girl," he said._

"_Respect? What's that? I haven't had any respect since the day I was born!" she snarled back._

"_That mouth with get you in trouble. Now, answer these questions. What was a medic-nin doing on Akatsuki territory?"_

"_I came here at my own expense."_

"_Why?"_

"_Oh, just to get kidnapped by an S-class criminal to point a kunai at my throat, and ask me random questions."_

_Itachi kept quiet. This girl had been talking back to him for a while now. Most people would have already have poured out all their secrets._

"_Are you going to just stand there?"_

"_Are you going to try to attack me?"_

"_Most likely."_

"_Then yes, I am going to just stand here."_

"_Fine, just let me go."_

"_I'll hold you to that."_

_Itachi released his grip and Sakura calmly sat on the floor._

"_You're not much of a medical ninja, are you?" That hit a nerve._

"_Why do you presume that?"_

"_So far, you've shown me that your chakra control is meager and have a very low chakra capacity."_

**"**_**Chakra control my ass!" **she seethed. **"You want to see chakra control, then I'll give you chakra control!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_She slammed her fist into the ground. Nothing happened._

_"Hitting the ground in frustration does not prove you have adequate chakra control," Itachi stated. Sakura smirked as the ground started to rumble. Itachi looked down at the quaking ground and it collapsed underneath him, almost causing him to lose his balance, **almost**._

_"Is that enough proof for you Uchiha, or do I have to show you again? I have plenty of chakra left."_

_"I suppose your control is acceptable, or Konoha wouldn't have picked you for a medical-nin," he replied. She scowled at him. How arrogant could this guy get? It must run in the family._

_"My chakra control is more than acceptable. I'll have you know I have perfect control over my chakras. I was trained by the best."_

_"Hatake Kakashi is far from the best."_

_"I was trained by the Tsunade, the fifth hokage." Itachi remained silent. The petal-haired girl stated to walk away, but soon collapsed. She was still rather weak._

_At that moment, Kisame walked in and looked at the rubble._

_"There's no way I'm cleaning that mess up," he stated. Itachi glared and threw yet another shurkien at him; this time landing in his shoulder. Itachi grabbed Sakura by the hair and dragged her back to the room she was previously in.

* * *

_

_When Sakura came to, everything was blurry again. She hadn't eaten or drunken anything that day. Nothing was coming back into focus, so all she saw was blurs and blobs of color as before. A blob across the room was facing towards her with its legs crossed. Sakura's thoughts weren't entirely together, so she couldn't exactly remember where she was._

_"Water…" her voice croaked, "Can I have some water?" The blob didn't move, it just shifted its position and crossed its legs again. She heard a door open and another blob came in._

_"We've just been informed that Orochimaru has been found on the premises. It seems he has your younger brother with him. Shall we be on our guard?" the second blob asked. The first blob muttered something she couldn't quite catch and the two blobs walked out of the room.

* * *

_

_When she came to yet again, things were a bit clearer and her throat was parched._

_"Where am I?" she asked herself._

_"You're in Akatsuki headquarters," a voice behind her answered. She tried getting up, but her body wouldn't support her. "Itachi-sama has requested you remain here until he gets back in a few days." _

_Sakura mentally slapped herself. That's right, she thought, that damn Itachi put me here! Just then, a question popped into her head that she had been asking herself the whole time since she was brought here._

_"Why is he keeping me alive?" she asked. The person shrugged._

_"I have no idea, I just work here, but there have been rumors."_

_"Rumors?"_

_"Trust me, you don't want to know what people have been saying." Sakura turned her head around. The person who was talking to her was a woman. She gave the stranger a confused look. The woman read the look on her face instantly._

_"Itachi-sama thought it would be best if he had the women watch over you."_

_"Why?" Sakura asked._

_"Most Akatsuki men are not to be trusted, so I'd advise you to stay away from Kisame. You'll learn that once you stay here long enough."_

_"What are they saying?" The woman sighed._

_"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said. "Some say he's interested in your chakra control, others say he wants to teach you so you can become a medic-nin here as we are running short on them, but most say he wants to have you around for his pleasure."_

_Sakura shuddered. She hoped that it wasn't the latter of the three… _


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Voting results are in. This is going to be an ItaSasuSaku fic, but those of you who didn't want it to be, don't worry. It will still be a SasuSaku fic in the end (uh oh, I kind of just gave away the ending didn't I?).**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics-flashbacks

* * *

_

Sakura woke up to see worried blue eyes looking down at her.

"Sakura-chan, daijobu?" the owner asked. Sakura weakly nodded and tried to sit up, but the world spun around her, and she was caught by her sensei when she swayed a bit too far from the dizziness. She saw a third pair of eyes, these dark and clouded by rage and loathing. She made a small choking noise before she screamed.

"Itachi, get away from me!" she cried scrambling backwards. The owner's eyes narrowed at her comment.

"Don't compare me to him. Don't ever compare me to that bastard of a brother!" the younger Uchiha snarled out, his eyes turning scarlet. Sakura remembered the color of those crimson orbs, but not just anyone's, _his _eyes.

_Next time you see him, tell him this… _

_Next time we meet, you will have told him…_

_I just came to check up on how my little flower was doing._

_I was never yours._

_You do know that you are indebted to me. If it weren't for me, the Akatsuki would have killed you long ago... _

She fought to free herself from her sensei's grasp, but when she realized she couldn't, she started screaming, incoherently rushed sentences that the trio found no sense in. She clawed at the arms holding her captive until a hand was sharply brought down upon her face.

"Sakura, you're pathetic," Sasuke said flatly, bringing his hand back down to his sides. "You're the most pathetic, foolish, and weakest thing I've ever come across in seven years."

_You're a pathetic excuse for a medical-nin…_

Sakura unsuccessfully choked back a sob.

"Sasuke! What the hell was that for?" Naruto screamed at him. Sasuke said nothing and silently walked past him and out the door. Kakashi released his hold on his student and watched as she tried to fight back tears. Naruto, who couldn't stand the sight, tried to calm his teammate down while looking at Kakashi for reassurance.

* * *

Sasuke slid his back down against the wall and put his head in his hands. Why? Why did it have to be Sakura that Itachi acquainted himself with? Why couldn't he just leave him alone and stay out of his life? Why did it have to be him?

Kakashi walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Do you realize what you just said to Sakura?" he asked, squatting down to his level on the floor in front of him.

"Who are you to question me on what I do? You're not my father."

"I never said I was. What I asked was do you understand those words you said just a few minutes before?" Sasuke reflected on the events just passed earlier.

_Sakura, you're pathetic…_

His brain didn't go any farther than that sentence. It didn't need to. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

_Little brother, you're pathetic…_

Sasuke wanted to stop his train of thoughts then and there, but his memory wouldn't let him.

_Sakura, you're pathetic. You're the most pathetic, foolish, and weakest thing I've ever come across in seven years…_

_Foolish little brother, you're pathetic. If you can't kill me, settle for hating me until you can…_

_Foolish little brother, you're pathetic…_

_Foolish little brother…_

The raven-haired ninja clutched the sides of his head in an attempt to block out his memories, to force them out of his mind.

_Pathetic…_

The word was burned into the back of his brain, reminding him it could never be forgotten, that he couldn't change the past.

_PATHETIC…_

"STOP IT!" he shouted to his brother's voice, his eyes screwed shut. He vigorously shook his head as the thoughts faded away into nothingness, until the retreated back to that dark corner that he tried to keep locked away. He saw Kakashi in the exact same position as before, his eyes staring at him intently.

"I assume you've come to terms with your words?" he asked. Sasuke glared at him, his lungs gasping for air, a cold sweat drenched his face.

"Damn you…" he swore back. "Damn you for reminding me of what I am." Kakashi stood back up and looked down at him.

"Not everyone thinks of you that way, and you know it."

"You're lying."

"You want proof? Look inside that room. In that room, there are two people who have never thought of you that way, and one that has never thought a single negative thought about you and never will, even when you walked away from her."

"SHUT UP!"

"The truth scares you, doesn't it?"

"…"

It was then that Naruto walked out of the room he was recently in.

"She did it again, didn't she?" Kakashi asked, looking up. The blond sadly nodded and averted his eyes to the ground.

"What did she do?" Sasuke asked, also looking up.

"…"

"… She tried to stab herself…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Italics- flashbacks

* * *

_

Sakura looked up from her hands as Sasuke entered the room alone, and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" she said, scowling at him. Sasuke said nothing. Sakura gave him a hard stare, almost as if challenging him, if that wasn't what she was doing anyways. "If you have no reason for being here, then get out of my sight." Sasuke shook his head and fixed his dark eyes on her face. They sat in silence for a while until Sakura became uncomfortable under his gaze. His eyes were full of what looked like sympathy or pity. "Stop looking at me like that! You're no better than your brother." Sasuke's façade wavered, his eyes going emotionless again.

"Nii-san looked at you that way?" he asked, his voice a low growl of what sounded like possessiveness or jealously.

"All time," she replied, looking back down at her upturned palms. "He always looked at me like when we…" She trailed off.

"Well?"

"It almost seemed that your elder brother couldn't keep his eyes off me," she softly laughed sarcastically. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. They sat in silence for a long amount of time once more. Sasuke broke the silence first.

"Why did you try to stab yourself?"

Sakura closed her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek…

_It had been four days since Sakura was taken into the Akatsuki headquarters. Four days of being locked up in a room with nothing to do and only allowed out to use the restroom. Each day, a different woman watched over her, refusing to talk about why the elder Uchiha kept the girl instead of killing her. Sakura sat in the middle of the room on the floor fingering a kunai. Her ears perked up at the sound of a door opening. The moment Itachi stepped in, she flung herself at him, kunai in hand. Itachi grabbed her wrist in a steel-like grip._

_"Don't test my patience girl," he hissed into her ear. "I'm not in the for your childish antics today." She twisted around in his grip, looked up at him, and spat in his face._

_"If anyone's testing my patience, you are!" she spat. He growled and released, dropping her forcefully on the floor._

_"Keep this up and you won't get fed," he retorted, pacing the room._

_"I haven't been fed in four days!" Itachi abruptly stopped in his pacing and Sakura swore his face turned a bit pale. _

_"What do you mean you haven't been fed?"_

_"Just what I said! What did you think I meant?" While she was glaring at him, he took note that she happened to have more bruises than when she had when she first arrived._

_"What happened to you?" he inquired._

_"I was beaten up," came the reply._

_"By whom?"_

_"Some idiot that got it into his head that I would make a nice punching bag for his training." Itachi gained back his color, but his eyes flashed red and back to their normal color._

_"Go on," he commanded._

_"So I bit him," she snorted. Itachi paused turned back to her._

_"Then he did the right thing."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"The members of the Akatsuki have been taught to do whatever they feel necessary when provoked. Besides, you're a medic-nin. You should have been able to heal your own wounds."_

_"I ran out of chakra." Itachi turned and opened the door again._

_"You're a pathetic excuse for a medic-nin. You disgust me," and with that, he shut the door once again behind him. Sakura looked down at her hands. To her, that was the worst insult you could get from anyone, Itachi or not. She drew her knees up to her chin._

_"Then if I'm such a bad excuse," she whispered, " then why do you keep me alive? If I've failed anyone's expectations of being a medic-nin, then why can't I just die?" That night, she silently cried herself to sleep._

_The next day, word spread around quickly that an Akatsuki member, the same one who had caused her so much pain, was found dead that morning…

* * *

_

**Author's End Note: Another day, another bad chapter. Really OOC on Itachi's part, but since I've already stated that fact a long time ago, don't kill me for it! Anyways, it was short, but ideas are coming slowly and I'm afraid that I'm going to get people so out of character, that they won't be recognizable anymore! Please, please, PLEASE, e-mail me your ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I realize that people want to know more about the happenings between Itachi and Sakura, and that they like the flashbacks much more than the present, and I don't blame you. I do too! It's just I have to get to the present sometime folks! Anyways, thank you so much for all your wonderful views (especially you, japanime-01. You gave me so much constructive criticism that helped me so much!) and that I'm almost pushing over one hundred reviews! But that's beside the point. The point is, here's another flashback for your enjoyment. Also, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, but I can't promise I will, so let's see how this chapter blows over with you guys first. Also, not only that, I finally figured out what Itachi told Sakura to tell Sasuke. I'm not going to say what it is just yet, but let us say that it gets Sasuke really riled up.**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- flashbacks

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

_When Sakura first got wind of the Akatsuki member's death, she had the suspicion that her "caretaker" had carried out the murder and she was not at all pleased. The next time the man came into her room (or more specifically his room), she confronted him on the matter._

_"You killed that man, didn't you?" she inquired. Itachi said nothing, which Sakura didn't find at all startling. "Well?"_

_"What's it to you?" he asked dryly._

_"Since when have you ever cared about my opinion, Itachi…san?" The suffix at the end of his name still came reluctantly to her mouth, even though she didn't say it because of the honorable meaning it held. She said it more out of self-protection than anything else as Itachi had gotten fed up with her behavior and said that if she didn't learn some respect, she'd go through hell (he didn't actually say those exact words, but Sakura knew what he meant nonetheless). Itachi looked at her in response before replying and Sakura froze under his gaze._

_"I never have," he said under a layer of forced calm, "and I never will."_

_"So you did kill him?"_

_"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to 'Cherry Blossom'." Sakura winced at the nickname. She hated being called that and he knew it too. He never called her Sakura, always by the meaning of her name, though she didn't dare question why. She felt there were matters that are worth getting crippled for, and some that aren't. She thought this was one of those times._

_"I really wish you wouldn't call me that," she said, still disgusted for the name he gave her._

_"You talk to much," was all Itachi replied._

_"So I've heard." They sat in silence for about an hour, and whenever Itachi went near to where she was to get something from that side of the room or whatever his reason, she scrambled to the opposite side. The corner of Itachi's mouth twitched upwards in a small smirk in response to her actions. She was afraid of him, and he knew it._

_After a few days of being in the room with the elder Uchiha, weither it be sleeping, eating, or training (the only place he didn't keep an eye on her was the bathroom, much to Sakura's relief). Eventually, she asked Itachi why she wasn't allowed out and he just replied that she was, just that she never asked if she was allowed to or not. When she was allowed out, the Akatsuki were anything but trusting around her.The first day of wandering, Sakura found out the Akatsuki were not all that much different than the ANBU, just different motives (of which Sakura wasn't sure about with the Akatsuki). At one point in her exploring, she ran into a particular group of members that weren't exactly the nicest of the bunch. She was harassed by them, calling her 'Itachi's whore', and she endured it. This went on and on and she got in trouble for it too. Itachi had told her to be back in the room in about thirty minutes because he was leaving. The small group of people had blocked her way and tormented her mercilessly. Though they didn't beat her up, she was ten minutes late showing up at the specified time. Itachi, for some strange reason, didn't leave after those thirty minutes, causing him to cancel the mission (something that which Itachi was not at all pleased about). He scolded her, asking her why, and she just replied that she ran into some trouble and that was all. When Itachi asked who or what was causing the delay, she softly replied that it wasn't something to be concerned about. Akatsuki members or not, she just didn't find it fair for someone to be killed just for taunting someone. Itachi had frightened her beyond belief when he became angry for not telling him what was actually going on. The next day, Itachi had come across the group of harassers while Sakura was sleeping for the night. He had overheard them talking about 'his whore' and he was not happy. All four were badly injured, where, among those four, two were put out with a mild concussion._

_Sakura had her first training session two days later and she was broken off from her sleep with a rude awakening._

_"Get up," he demanded. "You **do not** have the luxury of sleeping late here."_

_"Huh? What's going on?" she asked sleepily, still in the realm between sleep and awake. _

_"You head me." She was about to ask who was talking, but her muddled senses allowed her to think clear. She looked up._

_"Holy shit!" Itachi glared at her and Sakura realized her mistake. "Gomen. I didn't watch my language." Sakura found it strange that the man who killed his family in cold blood had no tolerance for vulgar language. Itachi's glare did not let up and it unnerved her._

_"Kunoichi, I said **get up!**" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of pile of blankets she slept in, as she slept on the floor. She stumbled when he let go of her arm. Falling on Uchiha Itachi would **not **be a good idea._

_"**All right, all right, I'm up! Happy?**" she said rather loudly. The missing-nin said nothing, "What do you want now?"_

_"You're coming to train with me," he replied flatly._

_"**Nani?**" Why would Uchiha Itachi want to train with **her**?_

_"I am not going to repeat myself again Kunoichi." Sakura growled softly._

_"I have a name you know."_

_"You aren't respected enough here for me to use your real name." Sakura was about to ask why **she **had to speak to him respectfully when she didn't have any respect for him in her eyes, but she thought better of it. Itachi noticed that she made no sharp remark back, and raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something to mock her, but she caught the chance of getting the first word before he did._

_"Save it," she spat. "Now leave me alone so I can change."_

_"No," Itachi stated bluntly._

_"May I ask why?" She was not pleased at all with the way he was acting today. He spoke a bit too much to her just a moment ago, and she was suspicious that he was up to something._

_"The lock on the door's broken. I don't feel like dealing with anyone else." **Shit**. She was going to have to **change** in front of Uchiha Itachi. _

_**"**Then wait outside the door."_

_"Then you're going to try to climb out the back window." **Damn! He read her like a book! **In just a manner of days, Itachi had learned the way she thought and acted. He knew her all too well._

_"Fine! Then at least turn around!"_

_"Last time I did that, you stabbed me in the shoulder." Sakura gave an exasperated sigh. That was one of her big achievements. Stabbing Uchiha Itachi in the shoulder when he had his guard down. Sakura did have to admit though; he had good reason for keeping an eye on her now._

_"Fine. Do what you want, I really don't care anymore." The S-class criminal sat down in a chair, ready to move if she tried anything. As Sakura changed, she felt his eyes on her again, but it wasn't a glare this time. She shivered as she felt his eyes travel down and then back up her body. She didn't say anything, but quickly put her clothes on, trying to ignore his eyes upon her. She did not like the look in his eye when she turned around._

_"All right, I'm ready. Now what do you want me to do?" Itachi didn't reply, but instead, walked towards her, the light click from his shoes resounding through the room. Sakura stepped back each time he took a step forward until her back hit the wall behind her. Itachi leaned towards her and cupped her chin in his hand._

_"What- what are doing?" she hissed nervously. _

_Itachi put his mouth close to her ear and harshly whispered; "Get up when I tell you to next time." And with that, he let go of her and turned around. "Come," he said. "If you don't cooperate, you won't get breakfast_..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: All right, hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long! I have plenty of ideas left and many for this chapter! Now, some answers to your questions!**

**Dannie-chan: I suppose I could as soon as I whip some up (the other one I had planed about a month in advance). As for pulling Itachi's cheeks out… Well, let's just say you might lose some fingers. And out of pure curiosity, how _do _you make that character looking sideways? I've been trying to do that for about a year now and it's driving me insane!**

**Onna Ooji: Glad you're enjoying the story that much so far. The reason Sakura didn't retaliate is because one, they're Akatsuki and she's on enemy territory, and two, she's doesn't want an _incident _like last time. She may be in ANBU, but she's also a medic-nin meaning she has a different outlook on life than others do (anyone has a different outlook on life compared to Itachi's). Why did they have the nerve to mess with what's _his_? Well, one, it wouldn't make a good story if they didn't (the group of four people come running in, point to her, and say "She made us do it!"), two, not only are they not the nicest people of the bunch, but they're also not the brightest bulb in the box…**

**Kurama-kawai: _Sexy? _I'm not doing _that _great of a job at portraying him! I admit, he is a bit dark, but I think sexy's pushing it.**

**Ang3L-dreary: (Rips a teddy bear to shreds and takes out the stuffing) Look, it's fluff! _Fluff_! (Has a crazed look in her eye and everyone steps back a bit) _FLUFF!_ **

**-Yuugi-chan**

Regular font- flashbacks inside flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Sakura's stomach gave a loud growl and Itachi glanced back at her._

_"Can we **please **get something to eat? I'm hungry!" she pleaded with the missing-nin._

_"Bear with it. Ignore the urge," he replied, looking back forward._

_"I'm a medic-nin! You actually **expect **me to ignore a bodily function I need to live? No wonder your medic-nins didn't last long here." Itachi frowned at her response. "So can we, **please**?"_

_"**No**," he stated flatly. "If I can bear with it, you can."_

_"I'm fifteen years old! You're twenty! You can conserve energy from food longer than I can!"_

_"That's no excuse." He stopped so suddenly; Sakura nearly collided into him. She peeked around his back. There she saw a good number of Akatsuki members training in the field. One of them looked over to the couple._

_"Oi, Itachi-sama! That scrawny little girl your new sparring partner? What happened to Kisame?" he called over. Sakura's chakra reserves flared up. If there was one thing she hated most, it was to be called scrawny and little. Itachi looked over to the young ANBU member and saw in her eyes the intent to mutilate the man into a bloody pulp. She looked back up at him as if waiting for the command for her to go ahead and kill the man. Itachi made a mental note that she would get ornery when she hasn't yet eaten._

_"No," Itachi replied back, a small, but twisted grin on his face, "she's not **my** sparring partner; she's **yours**." Sakura flew at the man and punched him in the gut with a fistful of chakra, sending the man flying through the nearest tree, knocking him out cold. She went for him again, not only because she was called something she didn't like, she realized the man was one of the four who had called her "Itachi's whore" and she wanted payback. Right when she was about to go flying through the air to land another punch, someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar. Sakura whipped around and made to punch the person who grabbed her, but it was caught by the person's hand. An amused Itachi looked at her._

_"That's enough," he said, "It's not fair for you to attack an unconscious man."_

_"**Fair?**" she roared. "**Fair? Since when do you know about fair?**"_

_"Go get breakfast." Sakura's ears perked up._

_"I get to eat now?" she inquired._

_"Hai."_

_"Why didn't you just say so?" And with that, she ran to the kitchens._

_When she returned, she stopped about six or seven feet away from him. She reached in the bag and pulled out a fruit._

_"Want one?" she asked, ready to throw it at him as if it were a baseball._

_"What is it?" he asked. Sakura was dumbfounded._

_"**What is it? It's a peach! What does it look like?**" Itachi let out a long breath of air._

_"It just looks like a blob of color to me," he replied. Sakura was struck with a sudden thought._

"So how bad has your vision gotten Itachi?"

_Sakura mentally slapped herself. 'He's going blind you idiot! Remember?' She sighed and threw the peach at him, which he easily caught._

_ "Sorry, I forgot about that," she apologized, walking towards him. He shrugged. Sakura was about to bite into the apple she held in her hand, but a worm came crawling out. "EW!" She flung the apple into the distance until they heard a loud "ow!" where the apple had landed on one of the member's heads. Itachi looked at her._

_"You did that on purpose."_

_"Well, I **was **aiming for the shark man over there," she said sarcastically. Itachi suddenly had a mental image of Kisame getting knocked out because of an apple and shook his head. He looked the peach over and bit into it when he deemed it safe to eat. Sakura's stomach rumbled. He looked at her. "That's all they gave me." Itachi sighed and gave her the half-eaten peach. Normally, Sakura would have refused to take something he had already eaten a part of, but she was starved, so she immediately grabbed it, pulled out the pit, and ate the peach. When she swallowed the last bit, a thought popped into her head. "A few days ago, someone said Orochimaru and Sasuke-kun were found in the premises?" Itachi didn't even so much as raise an eyebrow to the honorific on his brother's name, so he said nothing of it._

_"What about it?" he asked._

_"Were they?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Where are they now?"_

_"That's none of your concern." Sakura bit her lip from saying that that was the reason of her being on her own in Akatsuki territory in the first place. She let out a sigh and flopped down on the grass. It had rained the night before, and Sakura could see each droplet of dew on each blade. The movement of Itachi standing up caught her attention, and she looked at him. "Come," he said. "We're to resume training." Sakura immediately jumped back up to her feet._

_"Hai!" Itachi wondered why she was being so cooperative with him now, than she was before. She walked a few steps towards him, but stopped short._

_"Before I get myself into this, may I ask what we are to be working on?" she inquired._

_"You don't really have a choice in the matter kunoichi," he replied. Sakura winced. There was that nickname again._

_"I still want to know. If it's something that you're going to beat the crap out of me at, I don't want in." _

_'Ah, there's that rebellious nature coming back out,' he thought. "You'll find out soon enough." As Itachi started walking farther and farther away from her, Sakura reluctantly decided to follow. As soon as she started to, he disappeared. _

'_So the game starts now, huh?' she thought. She closed her eyes and stood calmly rooted in place, concentrating only on the goal of sensing his chakra, and she blocked out all other unnecessary ones. 'Sneaky bastard. He's concealing his chakra. Well, two can play at that game…'

* * *

_

**Author's End Note: If you thought it wasn't possible, I actually have worse vision than Itachi! I'm 21/100 in my right eye and 24/400 in my left, though it's a bit worse than that now. With the worm in the apple, I found two blueberries and an apple with a maggot in them, so I've stayed away from those two fruits… Ah well, at least I didn't find half a worm…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I told you guys I'd update more quickly! So here is chapter twelve for you. It might be short, it might be long. I wouldn't know seeing how as I write these before I start writing the chapter… Anyways, more questions and comments!**

**Allyluv: Well, she might, but that idea is already taken by someone else (who's written a great story by the way), so I don't want people to think I stole it from her.**

**Onna Ooji: They were freshly picked blueberries!**

**AnimeSenko: Yup, it's really _that _bad. But I'm near-sighted and I wear glasses, so I can see when I write/type. Itachi doesn't wear glasses (which he should, I mean, look at Kabuto!), but maybe he wears contacts? If not, he should go see my mom (who's an optometrist) and get glasses/contacts from her (yeah, like Mom's going to accept a mass-murderer into her office). Though I do admit, it is really hard to picture Itachi getting his vision tested (thinks about it and then laughs hysterically).**

**Kurama-kawai: I didn't say I didn't like the comment. I'm just saying that it's just really odd because I'm not doing _that _great of a job. Then again, I should take it as a compliment, shouldn't I?**

**Dannie-chan: Well, she has two nicknames, "Kunoichi" _and_ "Cherry Blossom." All the poor girl wants is to be called by her name! But Itachi's not going to do that any time soon I think. Probably not.**

**Kohona Ninja Sasuke's Lover: No, Kisame wasn't hit with the apple. Itachi was just thinking about it.**

**-Yuugi-chan**

Regular text- flashback within a flashback

* * *

**Chapter 12**_One moment he sensed her chakra, the next moment it was gone. Itachi knew the game she was playing; the same thing as him. Of course, he wasn't going to activate the Sharigan just yet. If it came to a stalemate, maybe, but he thought not. Eventually, her control would waver and her chakra would be revealed once more, or so he thought. He'd see how long this kunoichi; this fragile cherry blossom would last. Her chakra did waver and he sensed this. When he did make a move to attack, he was met with a log._

_'She has better control than one would think. She did that on purpose just to lure me out. She knew that I'd let my guard down when I attacked,' he thought. She came up behind him and made to slash him with the kunai in her hand, but he dodged, quickly turned around, pinned her to the ground. 'What's inside this girl's mind, I wonder?' Memories were uprooted from her mind as he delved inside of her thoughts._

Sakura, who did that to you?

Shut up about this mark!

Heh, you're proud of these arms?

Sakura, say it!

Sasuke-kun, your body?

Who the hell was it?

I am an avenger.

I hope you let me have more fun.

_And just as quickly as he had started, all her memories were blocked off and sealed up as if by someone was blocking it. He released her mind and looked down at her. She was trembling. One of the female Akatsuki members ran up to him._

_"What'd you do to the poor girl? You always do this to your sparring partners! You know that your not supposed to mess around with other people's heads without good reason! Itachi glared at the women coldly and she jumped and backed a good distance away. Itachi looked down to the girl once more and brushed a few stray hairs away from the pink-haired ninja's face. The girl immediately bit down upon it with a firm grip, latching herself on. He wrenched his hand out of her mouth and made to hit her. She prepared for the impact. He checked the blow so close to her face she could feel the air streaking off it as it went by. Instead of hitting her, he lightly touched her face. She stiffened._

_"Don't do that again. Do you understand me?"_

_"Don't go invading my thoughts," she snarled back._

_'And there she is back to her old self,' he thought to himself._

_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Sakura jumped back a bit. This was the first time he had ever yelled at her. He never raised his voice, even when she stabbed him with a kunai._

_"Hai," she said, looking down at the ground._

_"Good. Now go!" She didn't need to be told where. It was like scolding a little kid; being sent back to the room she slept in. She got up and scrambled away out of sight. Itachi let out of breath of air and looked at his hand. It had started to bleed a good amount._

_'What are this girl's teeth made out of?' He couldn't really blame her though. He'd be pretty ticked off too if someone just pulled memories out of his mind.

* * *

_

_Sakura sat on her makeshift bed of blankets. _

_'Why'd he do that?' she thought. 'It would have been easier if had had just struck me.' She looked up as she heard the door opening. It was Kisame._

_"What do you want 'Shark man?'" Kisame snarled at the nickname. He was tempted to say, "That's Mr. Shark man to you," but he decided not to. Talking back to something that was Itachi's was a big no-no in Kisame's book. He didn't want to end up like the group of four people he put out of commission for a few days just about a week ago._

_"Itachi-sama is not at all pleased with your behavior that you displayed to him today," he said._

_"Tell him he can go rot in hell," she snapped back. Kisame rolled his eyes. _

_"You tell him yourself kunoichi. I don't have a death wish."_

_"That's Sakura!" _

"_Like you're ever going to gain my respect." Kisame gave a barking laugh and walked out of the room. Sakura pulled her knees up to her chin and went back to her thoughts. _

'_I'm tired of sleeping on the floor…'

* * *

_

_When Itachi walked into the room, Sakura was asleep…in **his **bed. He shook his head._

'_Girl doesn't have much stamina or endurance.' He nudged her face with the back of his hand in an attempt to wake her up. She stirred and opened her eyes._

"_What are you doing sleeping here?" he inquired, not really angry, more like amused._

"_You try sleeping on the floor for a few days, see how you like it," she smartly replied._

"_Get up."_

"_Why?"_

"_There are some members to heal that just came back from a mission."_

"_There is absolutely no way that I'm going to heal Akatsuki members."_

"_You'll do as you're told."_

"_I see no reason to."_

"_You won't eat lunch or dinner for that matter."_

"_That's fine with me. I am not healing them and that's final!" Itachi shook his head again and walked out the door._

"_Fine."

* * *

_

**Author's Note: No matter how much I try, I can't write longer chapters! I'm trying, I really am! This chapter was two and a half pages on Microsoft Word, so don't say it was short! It may seem short because reading something takes a lot less time than writing it. Anyways, this is just to say that there will be some fluff in the next chapter and that it will go back to the present times for a bit. That's all I just wanted to say, so until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Fluff ahoy! Anyways, we will be switching back to the present quite soon and I know you guys are disappointed that you don't get to see more flashbacks with Itachi, but deal with it for just a little while. Remember I told you I had what Sakura was going to tell Sasuke all planned out? Well, I completely forgot what I was going to have her tell him! Arg! Don't worry though; it will come back to me soon (at least, I hope it does)!**

**-Yuugi-chan**

**P.S. Dannie-chan: I suggest reading "Loophole" by Leafygirl. It's a great story.**

_Italics- flashbacks_

Regular text- flashback with in a flashback

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Sakura lay down on her bed of blankets. There were certain times when she was allowed out and other times when she wasn't. This was one of those times. She felt like a little kid having a curfew at night (which was pretty close to what Itachi's guidelines demanded). She was tired, but she was afraid to fall asleep at night as memories plagued her. Though she never told him, she wasn't feeling all that well either. A jumble of voices could be heard from outside, and even though she tried to resist it, it eventually lulled her off into the realm of sleep.

* * *

_

Sakura, who did that to you?

Who was it?

Stop it! Please stop!

He gave it to me.

Sakura, say it!

Shut up about this mark!

Who the hell hurt you?

You tell, and I can't forgive even you.

I just don't want to see you hurt.

Heh, you're proud of these arms?

Stay out of my business.

I love you with all my heart!

So how bad has your vision gotten Itachi?

You're a pathetic excuse for a medical-nin. You disgust me.

Why is he keeping me alive?

Some say he wants you around for his pleasure.

Sakura, thank you.

_Sakura bolted upright. Sweat beaded her face, dripped down her chin, and she was panting heavily. She heard Itachi stir next to her and she looked his way. Red eyes looked at her._

Sakura, who did that you?

_"Why are you so worked up?" he inquired. Sakura turned her head away._

_"No reason," she swiftly replied. 'What is he doing back so early? He never goes to sleep the same time I do. He was supposed to be on a mission at this hour. So why is he here?'_

_"Don't pull that with me kunoichi. Something's up."_

_"Don't you have a mission to go to?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Then why aren't you out there doing it?"_

_"Because it's a mission they can do without my help."_

_She was silent for a while and then spoke up. "Stop looking at me like that!" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Last time you said you'd poke my eyes out." A smirk twitched at the corner of his lips._

_"You're going to blind yourself if you keep this up and it won't be my fault. If you do want to speed the process up, I'd be glad to gouge your eyes out." He threw his head back and laughed and Sakura jumped back a bit. Uchiha Itachi was **laughing**?_

_"As if you could," he said. She pulled out a kunai._

_"You want to try it?" she asked._

_"No thank you," he replied. More moments passed in silence. Itachi turned serious again. "So what is bothering you?" She sighed._

_"Nightmares." Again, he raised an eyebrow._

_"Nightmares? About what?"_

_"What do you care?"_

_"I don't."_

_"Then why ask?"_

_"Because I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night by your screams of terror. Despite my reputation, I do need sleep."_

_"Memories. Memories that haunt me to this day, mostly about your brother."_

_"Ototo? I knew his reputation in the village before he went and joined Orochimaru. Quite the popular one with the girls, though I've never heard of someone having nightmares about him before."_

_"You've gone through my mind. I don't need to tell you what their about." Itachi sighed._

_"You do have me there."_

_"Why are you being so friendly?"_

_"Am I?" Sakura let out an exasperated breath. Itachi rolled over and got out of bed. Sakura quickly looked away. He wasn't wearing a shirt. 'I am not going to blush in front of Uchiha Itachi.' She felt the blankets being pressed down next to her and she jumped when she found him sitting there and she edged closer to the wall. Itachi gave her an amused, but knowing look and lay down on his back. "So tell me," he said. "What makes a fifteen year-old girl wander into Akatsuki territory?" A sudden thought struck Sakura._

_"I'm not fifteen."_

_"Nani? Last time I checked you were."_

_"I'm not fifteen anymore. I'm sixteen. My birthday just passed recently." Itachi paused and then spoke._

_"You didn't answer my question."_

_"I don't want to. It's none of your business anyways. Now why are you in **my **sleeping area?"_

_"It's only fair," he stated. "You in my bed just a few short days ago."_

_"Yes, but you weren't in it." Itachi leaned over her._

_"Go to sleep." His breath tickled her ear. She shuddered._

_"Fine. Just leave me alone."

* * *

_

_The next morning, one of the Akatsuki members went into Itachi's quarters to inform him on how the previous night's mission went. Itachi was still sleeping next to the wide-awake Sakura (she never did go to sleep that night), and the member mouthed the words "what are you doing there?" Sakura looked at him and mouthed back the words "I'm afraid if I move I'll wake him up. A little help would be nice." The member shrugged and walked out of the room (despite Sakura's request). He ran into Kisame, also headed towards where Itachi lay, but the member shook his head at him._

_"Why not?" the shark man asked. The member mouthed the words "sleeping" and went on his way. Kisame, curious, peeked into the room. 'Itachi's gotten soft.'_

_"Kisame, what are you doing here?" Kisame looked to the right and Itachi was looking up at him, eyes red._

_"I just came to inform you of the mission," he replied._

_"I know how the mission went. I was up earlier. Now leave." Sakura watched the whole conversation. Obviously, this was Itachi's day off (or so she figured). Itachi closed his eyes once more and lay his head back down. 'It seems Itachi likes to sleep in late," she thought. She leaned over him. "What do you want kunoichi?" he asked, rather irritated to be woken up yet again._

_"I thought members do not have the luxury of sleeping late here," she replied. Itachi glared at her. "All right, all right. I've got the concept. I'll let you sleep." 'Geez,' she thought, 'rather cranky in the morning, isn't he?' She got up and went towards the kitchens._

_"Where are you going kunoichi?"_

_"To the kitchens."_

_"They're not open yet. Go back to sleep." She sighed and sat back down. 'I'm bored.' She took out a kunai and began to sharpen it. "You stab me with that kunai and I **won't** be happy." Sakura stared at him in wonder. How the hell could he tell what she was doing (or what she had in her hand nonetheless) with his eyes closed? She sighed, put down the kunai, and flopped back down on the pile of blankets. She accidentally landed on Itachi's chest. Either Itachi didn't take any notice or wasn't bothered by it as he showed no reaction to the recent movement or the weight now registering on his chest. Sakura was about to lift her head up and move, but a hand grabbed the back of hair lightly and pulled her back down. She flushed a deep scarlet. 'Why the hell is he doing this? Ah well, it's not like the position's uncomfortable…'_

_Itachi's hand went to her forehead, "You're not feeling very well, are you?"_

_"Not really, no," she replied._

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because what would you have done?"_

_"Absolutely nothing."_

_"Exactly. Besides, I can handle my own problems. It's not like I'm going blind." Sakura covered her mouth with her hands. "Oops. Sorry."_

_"You give me what you have and I will **not **be pleasant to be around." _

_"Then let go of me," she recommended. She was starting to feel just a little unnerved at how long his hand was on her forehead._

_"I don't wish to," he replied._

_She was quiet, but then said, "Fine, do what you will. Just don't blame me if you get sick. Because I am **not **taking care of you if you do."

* * *

_

**Author's End Note: Enough fluff for you guys? Really OOC, but it's so _hard _to keep Itachi character when doing fluff (Leafygirl can though. She's the best)! Anyways, present times come back in the next chapter, so I hope you guys are satisfied with this. Oh, and sorry for such a lame stopping point at the end of the chapter. This was three and a half pages in Microsoft Word.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: This chapter may or may not be a bit different depending on if my friend helps me out when she comes over. She's just starting to get into Naruto and she likes my favorite couple, SasuSaku (I don't think she knows about Itachi just yet. She's more of a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan, and I happen to be her supplier of information on that topic)! Anyways, here's my absolute favorite part of the author's notes; reader response!**

**Kurama-kawai: How could you confuse it with "Loophole?" "Loophole's" so much better! But since it is, thank you for the compliment (though I couldn't even come close to Leafygirl's writing)!**

**Kyoharu-chan: Why is Itachi going soft? I really don't have an explication for that question!**

**Dannie-chan: Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam. Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam. Wonderful Spam! If you've seen this Monty Python skit, you'll know what I'm talking about…**

**Midnight-Miko66: Sorry, but it will wind up to be a SasukexSakura fic. Though, hopefully, we'll have more fluffy moments between Itachi and Sakura.**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- flashbacks

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

Sakura stared down at her plate of food dumbly, pushing the contents around the dish. She didn't feel like eating. She hadn't felt like eating for the past three days. Sasuke watched her from the chair he was sitting on and spoke up.

"Sakura, you need to eat. I _do not _want to have to force-feed you," he said.

She shook her head, "I'm just not hungry."

"Don't pull that crap with me Sakura. You haven't eaten for three days straight, and you tell me that you're not hungry. I've heard your stomach growling."

She looked at him, "I just want to go home."

"If I brought you home, would you eat?" She said nothing. "Sakura…"

"I'm not sure." He sighed and got up from his chair. He walked out the door and towards one of the nurses' desks.

"Sakura would like to go home. Is she able to be discharged from the medics' care?"

"Hai," the nurse said. Sasuke walked back and opened the door back up. He looked down at her plate of food, or what should have been a plate of food. It was wiped entirely clean of the contents that were recently on it.

He shook his head, "I thought you weren't hungry." Again, she said nothing and continued to look out the window.

"Why did you come back Sasuke?" Sasuke inwardly frowned. She had been leaving the _–kun _off from his name now and he just wasn't used to it.

"That's none of your business Sakura," he replied. "You still haven't told me how you know my brother."

_Tell him this…_

"That none of _your _business Sasuke," she snapped back.

"It is too my business! He's _my _brother!"

"That doesn't matter." Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. He was not at all delighted to have Sakura be uncooperative with him. Last time he checked, Sakura would have done anything for him, but now…

"You know you're allowed to go home now," he said.

"I know," she replied, a vacant look on her face as she looked out of the window once more.

* * *

Sakura had gone home as soon as Sasuke left and when he found this out, he debated weither he would go see her again or not. Currently, he was lying on his back on top of his bed, twirling a kunai on one of his fingers. 'Should I?' he thought. 'Or should I not?' He stopped twirling the kunai and let out a long sigh. 'Stupid conscious. Why do I feel so bad when I did nothing of my own fault to upset her? Besides, she doesn't come and visit me.' He paused in his thinking as he watched a bird fly by his window. 'She doesn't come visit me because I don't let her.' He sighed again and pushed himself up off the bed. 'I guess I can go visit her. That is, if she wants to see me…'

Sakura heard a knock on her door and she wondered who could be visiting at this time of the day. Onyx met emerald when she opened the door.

_Sakura, who did that to you?_

"Sakura, are you feeling alright?" he asked when she took a few steps back with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

_Who was it? _

_Heh, you're proud of these arms?_

_I hope you let me have more fun._

_Sakura, say it!_

_Who the hell hurt you?_

_Next time you see him, tell him this…_

_Stay out of my business._

_Next time we meet, you will have told him…_

Sakura shook her head violently to rid herself of the memories and images.

"Sakura. Sakura." She snapped her head up, his voice pulling her out of her reverie. "I said are you okay?'

"I'm not sure anymore," she replied in that faraway voice again.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I'm not sure about anything anymore! I just don't know!" She latched onto his shirt and cried. "I just don't know anymore…" her voice was like a whisper this time. Sasuke was stunned by her action for a moment, but then just let her sob into his shirt.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

_Tell him this…_

She didn't respond. 'What's going on in your head, Sakura?' he thought to himself.

"Sakura, what do you want from me?" Sakura stiffened at his question. She mumbled something, but his shirt drowned it out. "Sakura, you're going to have to speak up. I can't hear you."

"I just want to be comforted. All these years I've had no one to tell me that things were going to be okay. I just want to held by someone…" Sasuke let out a breath pf air from between his teeth as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And what makes you think I can give you this?"

"I don't know. I just want something your brother never gave me." Sasuke started.

"_What_? What do you mean by that?"

"Just forget it. All I want is to hold and be held! That all I want!"

"Sakura…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had been on his way to visit Sakura with Hinata, but when he saw the two, he stopped. Hinata pulled on his shirtsleeve and said that they could come back some other time. Naruto agreed and trudged along behind his girlfriend.

* * *

Sasuke flopped down on the bed with Sakura still in his arms. The girl was just reluctant to let him go. Not wanting to upset her further, Sasuke said nothing of it, though he was dying of curiosity to know what had happened between his elder brother and the girl that was now currently in his arms. Sakura's sobs had subsided now, but she was still yet reluctant to let him go.

"Sakura, I'm not going to disappear," he said.

"Yes you will. You disappeared from me seven years ago right in front of my eyes," she responded, holding onto his shirt tighter still. She held on tight enough that her knuckles were at the point of turning white. Sasuke figured she was in an extreme state of depression and again, said nothing of it. One single thought drifted through his mind.

_I just want something your brother never gave me…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: The chapters in the present will start to get more into the psychological genre from here on out (not quite too sure what the past will exactly be). I _do _know that this will probably be a _very _long piece of fanfiction (not quite sure of the number of chapters, but I estimate a least thirty or more). Sorry guys, but I'm _firmly _sticking to SasuSaku, but after this I'll write an ItaSaku piece of fanfiction, deal?**

**Dannie-chan: Oh I am a _huge _Monty Python fan (except for "The Meaning of Life" where that fat guys vomits. I absolutely _hate _vomiting). I love the parrot skit ("The only reason it was on its perch was because it was nailed there. This is an _ex_-parrot!") and the lumberjack skit ("I wanted to be a lumberjack." "What about my bloody parrot?"). And yes, I do forgive you. patpat I have seen the movie "Labyrinth" ("She chose down!"), so I _do _know what you are talking about. I do have to admit though; it was a _very _strange movie.**

**Kurama-kawai: Thank you for the encouragement (if only my English teachers thought the same thing), but Leafygirl happens to have the better plot to her story than I to mine. I guess you could call me modest, though I have received some really _honest _reviews (most constructive and some bad)…**

**Whiteviper: Thank you for the information. I completely forgot about the small number of Akatsuki members, but pretend there's more, just for this fic. Also, I probably haven't been reading Naruto as long as you have (though Yu-Gi-Oh! is a completely different matter entirely), as I just started getting hooked on it about three or four months ago (or was it five?).**

**Devian666: I also like the mental breakdowns (I guess that's why I added them).**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- flashbacks

* * *

_

**Chapter 15 **

Sasuke wasn't home. He was probably off on a mission of his, or at least that's what Sakura figured. She was right now currently standing in front of his house, an emotionless expression on her face. She had been here many times before when Sasuke had left Konoha, every time with the same blank expression and a goal that only she partook in every time she came here. She opened the door and stepped in. The house was quiet and empty, but it didn't unnerve or bother her anymore like it did the first few times she had come here. She walked straight past Sasuke's room this time, as she had waited in his room during the first few months after he left, and entered the room just next to it. She sat down in the middle of the floor and stared off into space. She did this time and time again, as many times as she had come here. She'd sit that way for hours and hours, unmoving; the vacant look still on her face. Hours passed and the voice she heard didn't quite exactly register in her brain right away.

"What are you doing in my brother's room?" Sakura wasn't startled by the sound of his voice, so she didn't bother to turn around and look at him. "Sakura, I'll ask you again. What are you doing in my brother's room?"

"I just like to be here," she replied, a still dazed and vacant look plastered on her face.

"That's not a good enough reason," Sasuke said.

"Well, to me, it is."

Sasuke sighed and leaned on the frame of the doorway, "Either way Sakura, I don't want you to be in here any longer. So come on out, would you?"

Sakura shook her head, "But I _want _to be here."

"That doesn't matter. Besides, you have an ANBU mission to lead in a few hours."

"I know." She picked herself up off the floor and walked over to him. "And are you going to behave on this mission?"

Sasuke gave her a small smirk, "Maybe."

"If you do step out of line one more time, I _will _make sure that you are thrown off the team for good. I don't want to put up with any more of your crap." Sasuke shook his head. She was back to her old, normal self like she was when he had gone on that first ANBU mission with her. Maybe his being smart with her was a good thing after all.

* * *

"So what's the mission this time Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked beneath his mask.

"Ugh, you're so impatient!" she said, exasperated.

"Sorry, but I'm curious!"

"You're always curious." She turned serious. "What we have to do is just scout the area for a few hours as…" She trailed off.

"It's _him_, isn't it?"

"No, it's not that."

"Yes it is."

"All right, so he's on my mind and Akatsuki activity has been spotted near here, but I don't need you to be announcing it to everyone; especially Sasuke."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! You won't hear a peep out of me tonight on said topic!" His face darkened. "Do you intend to take him down this time?"

"I hope to, but I highly doubt it. He's not that easy to kill. But if he does show up, restrain Sasuke from provoking him. This will be between him and me."

* * *

Naruto nodded to Sakura, "Everyone's ready to go."

"All right, let's move everyone out," she said, nodding back to him. Once again, they proceeded in rank order. Sasuke was now more up toward the front not only so Sakura could keep a close eye on him, but also because he had been moving on up through the ranks quite quickly.

"Sakura, are you sure you're feeling well?" he asked. She nodded in response. "All right, if you say so." The team scattered into groups of three, each covering a different area. Sakura had split up with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura briefly thought of how they had done missions together like this when they were younger, but she quickly shook her head and cleared her mind of those thoughts. She didn't need another mental breakdown again. She didn't want to be out of commission for three days again. Who knew when _he _was coming back. God knows that he plagued her thoughts at night as well as a good part of the day. The groups of three then split up into individual teams, now covering a more thorough piece of land. She wasn't going to allow Itachi to enter Konoha, at least, not yet anyways. 'Please don't let him provoke his brother,' she thought. This was meant for both of the Uchihas if the other did show up, as they were both prone to do to each other. She whipped around and there was Sasuke standing on a tree branch, leaning against the trunk. The curse seal was upon him once more.

_Sakura, who did that to you?_

She was pinned against a tree, Sasuke's face above hers. 'Wait a moment,' Sakura thought. 'This isn't right. Sasuke has had nothing to provoke him into using his seal, and even if he did, he wouldn't come after me, at least, I don't think.'

"So Sakura, how many ways can I come up with to kill you and pursue Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked. Again, Sakura froze under the younger Uchiha's gaze. 'Shit.'

"Itachi you bastard! Let go of my mind!" she screamed. She shook her head and the apparition disappeared.

"Why haven't you told him?" his voice asked. It sounded distant, garbled.

"What's it matter? I _can't _tell him! His reaction would be rather violent and dangerous. I don't want to die just yet."

"Since when have you ever cared about your own life?"

Sakura looked at the ground, "Never."

"So what the question really is, is why does it matter to _you_?" He was in front of her and his index finger lifted her chin up. "So, why haven't you?"

"Don't touch me," she snarled out. "I want nothing to do with you."

"I really don't wish to fight over this my little flower."

"I'm not yours!"

"Wrong. For the time being you are, and you know it." Sakura said nothing. "You _will _tell him, otherwise, the consequences are not going to be something that is in your favor."

"Since when were they ever in my favor?"

"They've been in your favor ever since you were found in Akatsuki territory."

"What's that matter?"

"Your Akatsuki property now. _My _property…"

* * *

**Author's End Note: I'm _really_ trying to make these chapters as long as I can. What I can promise though is that the next chapter _will _be longer and a good mixture of times in the present _and _flashbacks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: A longer chapter for you all!**

**-Yuugi-chan**

**P.S. Nova Alexandria: Tell me what you think it is! E-mail me, leave it in a review, just tell me what you think! Now you're the one keeping me in suspense.**

_Italics-flashbacks

* * *

_

**Chapter 16**

_My property… _

The words rang in her head. She looked up at him; his eyes were not red this time. She steadily held his gaze with hers and if someone had come across them, they would have seen what looked like a staring match between a girl and a man about a head or two above her.

"I am _not _yours," she repeated. Itachi dropped his hand that was supporting her chin up.

"You still have quite a debt to pay up kunoichi," he stated, "one of which is telling him what I told you. Weither he likes it or not, weither you like it or not, the message will get across. Do you understand me?" Sakura didn't move; nonetheless say anything. "And yes, you are mine." And with that, he left. She stood rather still for about five or six minutes before Naruto came bounding up to her.

"Everything's clear," he said. "How'd your search go?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze, "Huh, oh, it was unsuccessful. I didn't find anything." Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side. He knew she was lying. Sasuke appeared on a branch above them.

"I swore I felt my brother's chakra just a moment ago," he said. Sakura started.

"You're probably just imagining things," she said.

"Maybe," he replied. "Anyways, it's time to head back. We're done with this area."

"You guys go ahead without me. I have something I need to do here first. Naruto, you're in charge right now, so gather everyone up and bring them back to Konoha."

"Hai," Naruto sharply nodded and took off with his raven-haired teammate. Sakura looked up at the sky, letting the cool breeze flow off her skin.

"I thought you'd already left," she said out into the darkness, her voice echoing off the trees. "Why are you still here Itachi?"

"You still owe me information on the ANBU's motives," he replied, still out of sight.

"And I've already told you, I'm not supplying you with that information."

"And why not?"

"You were ANBU captain at thirteen, you tell me."

"I don't need you getting fresh with me Kunoichi. Every ANBU captain acts differently."

"I am not betraying Konoha Village by giving you information on our plans and motives. I am loyal to Konoha. Just because I spent about a year with you in Akatsuki, does not mean that I'm going to give you every single piece of information, especially concerning matters with the Akatsuki. And besides, we currently have a contract with the Akatsuki for a short amount of temporary peace between us, remember?"

"You do know it expires in less than a month?"

"I know. You forget I am the one who arranged that contract in the first place. I don't need your reminders."

"I can never tell with you Cherry Blossom."

"Don't call me that. You know I _hate _being called that."

"Why do you think I'm using it? It's rather entertaining to see your feathers all ruffled up."

"You don't see me using you for my own entertainment."

"Fortunately, I'm not you."

Sakura sighed, "Why do I put up with you?"

"The question is, why do _I _put up with you?" he responded.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this tonight, I've got things to do."

"Such as?"

"That's none of your business."

"All right, maybe it's not."

"Damn right it's not! I just want to go home, is that too much to ask?"

"Hai." Sakura scowled at his response. He was being difficult again, and he knew it.

"Whatever," she said, and made her way back to Konoha, leaving him still on an unseen branch.

* * *

Sakura flopped down on her bed without looking. She was _that _tired. When she gathered her thoughts together she realized something didn't feel right. She looked up. Sasuke's face greeted her. That's when it struck her she was lying in his lap.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, too tired to be angry.

"I was waiting for you," he replied, looking down at her.

"How'd you get in? You know you're not supposed to come into somebody's house without their permission."

"You did just this morning. Besides that, your keys were in the door." Sakura let out a very colorful curse word. "Your language is almost as bad as Naruto's." She said nothing. "Sakura?" She looked up. "Tell me the truth. My brother was here, wasn't he?"

_Tell him this…_

"No," she quickly lied.

"Why do you lie to me Sakura?" he asked as he let out a long sigh.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

Sakura averted her eyes away from him, "I just don't want you to leave again." Sasuke said nothing, but he set his mouth into a firm line. "Why aren't you telling me to move?" she asked him.

"Why should I?"

_Why should I?_

The word passed through her head, evoking memories long past.

* * *

_"Why should I?" Sakura spat._

_"Because you know what's good for you," the elder Uchiha replied._

_"Since when do I care what's good for me? I am not going on an Akatsuki mission just so I can heal someone who's been injured in the process," her voice was hoarse from use. She still wasn't feeling all that well. She had been sick for the past four days and yet Itachi still worked her. He never gave her a break during those training sessions. Because the sessions involved strenuous amounts of chakra, she never had enough to heal herself with. So not only was she sick now, she was also battered, bruised, and beaten up; all because of the man in front of her. _

_"You do know we're going after ANBU members this time," he said. This piqued Sakura's interest._

_"You shouldn't be. Both are under a four-year peace treaty."_

_"Yes, but it also stated that it excludes territorial problems and issues. You have the creator of that treaty to thank for that."_

_Sakura swore under her breath, earning a glare from Itachi. She had just momentarily forgotten his no-tolerance swearing policy (or so Sakura called it). She looked down at the ground, "I'm the one who made that treaty." Itachi raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face._

_"Now isn't that ironic? And you came up with this treaty all by yourself?"_

_"Hai."_

_"That's a pretty complicated treaty for a fifteen, or should I say sixteen, year old girl."_

_"And since when have you known me to be your average sixteen year old girl?"_

_"Never."_

_"Then don't be so surprised." She coughed. "Stop making me talk so much, I don't want to irritate my throat so much."_

_"I'm not making you talk," he said. "You're just choosing to answer."_

_"Can you just shut up for a few moments?" Sakura had been rude to Itachi from the start, so she highly doubted it bothered him. She thought about these words for a moment and realized how strange they were. She was telling Uchiha Itachi to **shut his mouth**! Seeing as he really didn't talk much, no wonder it was so strange to her. Itachi said nothing of her outburst._

_"So, are you coming?" he asked._

_Sakura shook her head, "No."_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"We've been through this conversation already kunoichi." _

_"I'm still not going." Itachi sighed and roughly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up._

_"You are going and that's final."

* * *

_

"Sakura, what are you thinking about this time?" Sasuke asked her, snapping her out of her trance.

"Nothing," she replied.

"You're lying again." She was about to open her mouth to protest but Sasuke cut her off. "Yes, I know you're lying, so don't try to go and deny it with me." They were quiet for a few moments until Sasuke asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

Sakura shook her head, "No."

"All right, then I'll make you something." He gently pushed her off his lap and got up to go to the kitchen.

"I don't want rice balls." Sasuke stopped in the doorway.

"Nani?"

"I don't want rice balls," she repeated. "I had enough of them when I stayed with your brother four years ago." Sasuke stiffened. "Something wrong with not wanting rice balls?"

"No," Sasuke swiftly replied. "I'll just make something else then."

* * *

He made a rather quick but tasty meal, and a question popped into Sakura's head while she was eating.

"Your brother taught you to cook, didn't he?" she asked. Sasuke almost choked on the food he was eating.

"How do you know that?" he snapped.

"Your cooking style's similar."

"Nani?"

"Your cooking style's similar," she repeated. "You and your brother's."

"He made your food?"

"If he absolutely needed to, yes."

* * *

_"Where is everyone? Nobody's in the kitchen," Sakura asked as soon as they came back from the mission._

_"It's late Kunoichi, where do you think they are? They're sleeping," he responded. Sakura had forgotten how late it was and she had had nothing to eat during that mission. Even though she reluctantly healed some members, nobody had shared their rations with her._

_Sakura coughed again, "Does this mean I have to cook for us again?" It wouldn't be the first time Sakura had to, and she was all prepared to make another meal for the two of them as usual. His answer surprised her._

_"I am not risking catching what you have. You are not going to cook if you're coughing all the time," he replied. Sakura bit back a laugh. It was hard to imagine **the **Uchiha Itachi cooking. "Is something funny?" he asked when he saw the expression on her face._

_"No," she swiftly replied, regaining her composure. _

_"Good. Now get out of the kitchens. I don't want you coughing on the kitchen utensils and having all the other members get sick."

* * *

_

_Rice balls. He made rice balls. 'Well, now I know where Sasuke got his love of rice balls from,' she thought. She ate slowly and quietly_. _She said nothing about the fact that rice balls were going to be hard to swallow because of her sore throat. She just said the required "thank you" and began eating. They weren't all that bad either. In fact, they weren't bad at all. They actually tasted pretty good. She cleaned up her place when she was done and helped Itachi wash the dishes off so the kitchen staff didn't have to. Again, Sakura found it rather odd to be side-by-side by Itachi washing dishes; something she could never even imagine doing. Of course, she was sent out of the kitchens once again when her coughing started back up. It unnerved her when Itachi slept on the floor next to her again and when she tried to move to a different area of the room, he grabbed her wrist in a steel-like grip and forced her to stay. Every time she thought 'why is he doing this,' only receiving a giant question mark each time. She didn't get any sleep that night either. No wonder she wasn't ever feeling well, she never let her body get the rest it needed. It was strange though, for someone who didn't want to catch what she had, he always seemed to be next to her, usually when sleeping. It seemed he never slept in his own bed anymore.

* * *

_

Sasuke didn't leave even when it was well past dark. He just wrapped Sakura up in his arms and flopped down on the bed with her. She lay there quietly, and didn't protest when he held on to her tighter. A memory flashed by of her in the same position with Itachi, and when that happened, that's when she tried to get free…

* * *

**Author's End Note: Almost five pages in Microsoft Word. Hope this is long enough for you guys as my idea bank is running low again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Here's the deal with updates. After I finish a chapter on "Mistaken for a Suitor" or "You Will No Longer Haunt Me," I will add another chapter to "What are these Memories?" after I update before mentioned story. So I'll update every other story. This chapter was really hard to write, but it was easier once I got the hang of it with the flow of the story. I am going away Friday to see my older brother off to college where we will then go white-water rafting afterwards (unfortunately, he doesn't get to go). Hopefully, Dad will get me new notebooks for my fanfiction stories and for my original story "MoonLance" (which you can read at my profile at Alexandria: You never to me what you thought it was! I need to know because, well, I forgot what it was really supposed to be and if you come close to it, it will probably help me remember.  
**

**Teh-Noise: I'm not sure if you're still reading this fic or not, but if you are, you should know this is _way _overdue. Anyways, I just want to thank you for being really honest with me, and I appreciate it. From now on, I will take up your advice. ;)**

**Latoya: I guess I did go a bit too far, huh? Anyways, that is a pretty good suggestion with her owing him information and all…**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- flashbacks_

Regular text- flashbacks within a flashback

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Sakura went into a coughing fit during the middle of her training, causing Itachi to take advantage of the opening and attack her. She tried dodging, but he was too quick and her coughing fit slowed her down dramatically, and she was hit._

_"Enough!" she choked out between coughs._

_"What is it now kunoichi?" Itachi asked, rather irritated to be interrupted during training with her again. This wasn't the first time she had asked for a break. _

_"What do you think is the matter? I'm not feeling all that well," she croaked. Itachi opened his mouth in reply, but she cut him off. "I know you think that's not much of an excuse, but I can't take these coughing fits much longer. The medics won't give me anything either, and they took my medical equipment when I first arrived here."_

_"And you're saying we should stop just because of that?" he questioned._

_"Hai, but I know you don't want to. How come you can't train with Kisame?" She burst into another round of coughing._

_"Fine, go. But just be warned that I will work you harder tomorrow, sick or not," he said._

_"Thank you," she replied and walked off back to his room.

* * *

_

_Itachi didn't come in until that night. When he entered his room, he found her asleep once more in her makeshift bed. Itachi sighed and shook his head, taking his normal spot next to her. She didn't so much as stir. Looking around, he wondered if she had eaten._

_"Hey," he said, nudging her on the cheek once again, "wake up." She didn't move. "I said wake up, kunoichi." Again, he got no reaction. Pausing for a moment, he realized she was rather warm. 'Guess she really isn't feeing very well.' He sighed and flopped down on his back. Seeing as having nothing better to do, he closed his eyes.

* * *

_

Sakura, who did that to you?

Heh, you're proud of these arms?

Who was it?

I am an avenger.

Sakura, say it!

Shut up about this mark.

Who the hell hurt you?

Stay out of my business.

I hope you let me have more fun.

I am on a path to gain power, no matter what it takes.

You really are annoying.

Sakura, thank you.

_Sakura sat up quickly and put her head in her hands. Her dreams always ended with the same phrase. She suddenly found a kunai at her throat. She turned around and looked next to her, and was not at all surprised to find Itachi as the culprit. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Itachi would jerk awake ready to attack whatever came near him if he felt even the slightest movement in his sleep. Itachi looked at her for a few seconds as he gathered his wits about him and drew the kunai away from her neck._

_"Nightmares again?" he asked as he lay back down once more._

_"That's none of your business," she replied. He sighed._

_"All right, maybe it's not." She looked at him curiously. He was wearing his hair down. Now **that **was something she had never seen before._

_"Why don't you have your hair pulled back?" she asked._

_"That's none of your business," he replied. Sakura mentally cursed in frustration. He was mocking her._

_"Just answer the damn question." Again, she mentally scolded herself. She was cursing again. 'Great. First you're fresh with him and then you curse in front of him! Not the smartest move you've ever made Sakura,' she thought._

_"Your language is terrible," he stated._

_"My language is perfectly fine, thank you very much. You just don't like swearing."_

_"I never said I didn't like it," he replied. "I just don't tolerate it."_

_"Would you quit avoiding the question?" she asked, exasperated._

_"What's it matter?"_

_"I'm just curious, that's all."_

_He sighed, "It's quite uncomfortable to wear your hair up when you're sleeping." A thought popped into Sakura's head._

_"Would you pass me that kunai?"_

_"What for?"_

_"Just because."_

_"Are you going to attack me with it again?"_

_"No."_

_"If I find out you're lying…"_

_"I know, I know. You won't be happy. So would you please give me it already?" He passed her the kunai. "Thank you." As soon as she said those two words, she slashed her hair off in one swift motion. He raised an eyebrow._

_"Now why did you go and do that?"_

_"Long hair gets in the way," she replied. She gave him a look. "Something that you need to realize."_

_"I am not cutting my hair off."_

_"Why? Afraid it will ruin your image?" Itachi said nothing in response to her question. He watched her as she cleaned up the mess she had caused by her activity. "Why must you look at me that way?" Again, he said nothing. When she was done cleaning up, she flopped back down on the blankets. She gave a small cough and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Her eyes snapped open once more when a pair of arms wrapped around her. "NANI? LET ME GO!"_

_"Tell me why I should kunoichi."_

_"So I don't stab you with the kunai I have in my hand."_

_He chuckled, "Go ahead. Try it. See what will happen." She rammed it straight into his shoulder. Now **that **she didn't mean to do. She thought he was going to move away to avoid it, but he took the blow full force. Itachi, on the other hand, was showing no sign of pain at the injury she just caused him. "Now what are you going to do kunoichi?"_

_She looked down at the ground, "Nothing." Seeing as he still hadn't let go of her, she found it fair that she would not remove the kunai from his shoulder and heal him. A few moments passed and she soon became tired and drifted off into the realm known as slumber.

* * *

_

_When she woke up she felt infinitely better than yesterday. He still had his arms around her. Sakura started when a thought hit her brain. She realized that she had just violated one of her moral ethics. She, a sixteen year-old girl, just slept in the arms of a twenty year-old man!_

_"Something the matter Kisame?" his voice asked. She turned around and faced the doorway where a now flustered Kisame was standing. She hadn't even heard him come in! Kisame glanced at her then back to Itachi, then back to her again. She flushed scarlet. "Well?"_

_"Um, no! Nothing's wrong! I'll just, uh, leave you alone right now! Sorry for disturbing you!" And with that, he ran out of the room. Sakura looked back at the elder Uchiha._

_"Are you going to let me go now?"_

_"Alright." He let her squirm free of his grasp, but not without making her struggle for it first. Sakura immediately ran from the room and into the kitchens, embarrassed. He gave a light chuckle and shook his head._

_"She's such a fool…"

* * *

_

**Author's End Note: Alright, don't kill me with harsh reviews here! This was a spur-of-the-moment thing, so don't get all worked up (or at least tell me you got worked up). Anyways, poor Kisame; always walking in on things he shouldn't be. XD And by the way, it really _is _uncomfortable sleeping with your hair up. I know from personal experience when I long hair (it's rether short now)...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: All right, I'm trying to make up for some lost time here and for time that I will lose. With band camp starting and all, it's going to be really hard to keep everything going at the same pace it usually goes (not to mention I also have to finish up this damn Scarlet Letter project). Things will slow down even more during the school year as I am trying to concentrate on my studies more than anything else (I have to if I want to get into Duke University, plus I had a really bad start and all in my freshman year). I will still be checking up on everything every other day or so, so if you do leave comments or ideas, I _will _get them. Thanks for all your time, patience, and support for me. By the way, if Itachi killed his family when Sasuke was about seven or so and Sasuke still lives in the same house, who cleaned up the mess after the massacre? Think about it… **

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- flashbacks

* * *

_

**Chapter 18**

_From then on, Sakura stayed as far away from Itachi as possible (except when she slept as she had no choice in the matter). Itachi never inquired towards her new behavior, and Sakura thought he didn't really care. During training sessions, she stayed on the defensive almost all the time, acting like a deer ready to flee at any instant. She never touched him, and when he did ask something of her, she immediately went and got it. She didn't eat what he gave her, and she didn't sleep very much anymore. She was so desperate to refrain from contact that she even preferred sitting next to Kisame than him._

_One day during training Itachi had turned around to talk to someone and discuss some matters or whatever they were talking about, Sakura fled. She wanted out of the Akatsuki and she wanted out **now**. Unfortunately for her, Itachi, being the quicker one on his feet, gave chase and caught her in less than five minutes. This provoked something in her, saying she wanted to escape, needed to escape, and she sunk her teeth into the flesh of his arm. Itachi, on the other, didn't do anything about, though he did feel the pain of her bite. Basically, he stood there in the middle of the training area with Sakura now attached to his arm showing no signs of letting go, waiting for her to either tire herself out, realize it was useless, or eventually calm herself down. This caused a commotion that drew the other Akatsuki members to the scene that watched in disbelief. The just didn't find it at all possible that Itachi could be letting anyone, girl or not, bite down into his arm and do nothing but stand there. It was so surprising to them that it drew even more members to the scene like moths to the flame of a candle. After all, it wasn't everyday they saw someone go against Itachi seriously and not sparring with him instead. After about ten minutes of standing there with Sakura latched onto his arm, she starting crying, though it didn't stop her from keeping her teeth sunk into his arm. She had drawn blood quite a while ago, so her recently white teeth were currently now red. After about five more minutes passed, she eventually let go, and just stood there, tears streaking down her face. The members considered it a new record of having someone bodily injure Itachi without being mutilated or given up afterwards for fifteen whole minutes, and is was a record no one wanted to beat, nonetheless attempt to try and break it. As told to their entertainment for the day, anyone could tell the Akatsuki would get quite bored doing the same routine every single day, and they that they never got much excitement._

_"Are you done?" Itachi had asked her tonelessly, still taking no notice of his now bloody arm. Sakura didn't say anything in response to his question. "Well?" She gulped down another sob and slowly nodded, blood dribbling down her chin. "If I let you go, are you going to try and escape again?" She shook her head. "Good, now get out of my sight." Itachi released her and she slowly slunk away like a beaten dog with its tail between its legs. Itachi looked down at his arm as soon as the pink-haired girl had disappeared, and shook it off, not only to get rid of some of the excess blood, but because his arm had fallen asleep (though he'd never actually admit that to anyone). He glared at the still staring Akatsuki members, and they scattered. "Shit," he said, not really caring that he had violated his own swearing policy. "That actually hurt." One of the members stared at him wondering if he had heard Itachi correctly, but then shrugged and walked away.

* * *

_

_Sakura didn't bother to clean herself up. She didn't really care. She sat curled up in a corner of a room, and stared blankly at the wall. She didn't so much as look up as she heard the door opening and closing. Seeing as she was looking down at the ground, all she saw was Itachi's shoes pass by. He sat down in a chair and looked at her._

_"What the hell do you want?" she asked grudgingly, looking up at him for the first time since he had come in. She took note that his now bandaged arm was still bleeding and silently praised herself on her accomplishment. _

_"I want to know why you tried to run away this time," he replied, still looking intently at her._

_"You ask me why I tried to escape? Well why don't you figure it out yourself? You were **the **Uchiha genius after all! I'm sick of being stuck here with you, I want to go home, and I don't want you giving me those looks anymore! Why the hell do you think?"_

_"That's still no excuse for you to go and try to bite my arm off."_

_"You're lucky I didn't do more than that!" She slammed her fist onto the ground and it created a five-foot wide crater. Sakura looked down at the damage she caused. She had unconsciously drawn chakra into her hand. "Shit…"_

_"I'm not at all pleased with the way you've been acting lately," he stated._

_"No shit Sherlock!" she snapped. "You have been acting no better."_

_"Then please feel free to refresh my memory of when I tried to bite you last."_

_"…"_

_"Well?"_

_"…"_

_"You can't think of any, can you?"_

_"Shut the fuck up."_

_"I really would prefer if you not speak to me that way."_

_"And I don't really give a crap of what you would prefer."_

_"I can see that." Itachi looked down at his arm once again and noticed it was **still **bleeding. "Damn it."_

_"Now who's the one that needs to watch their language?" she retorted._

_"I have a valid reason to swear, you don't." She said nothing. "You need to wash your face off."_

_"And if I say no?"_

_"Then I will drag you there and wash it off for you. I really don't wish to that. God knows I had enough trouble of getting Ototo to take a bath…" he mumbled at the end. Sakura blinked and then started to laugh. "What do you find so funny as to laugh at it? You've obviously never had a younger sibling."_

_"No, I haven't," she said between snickers as she tried to pull herself back together. Itachi frowned at her._

_"I don't see what's so funny about that." She stopped laughing and looked up at him. Her face turned serious when she saw he still had red eyes._

_"You need to stop using your Sharingan all the time. At the rate you use it, I estimate you're going to blind yourself by the time you reach twenty-eight or earlier." He shrugged._

_"I'll worry about that when that happens."_

_"I suggest worrying about that now. I'm a medical-nin for a reason you know."_

_"And what are you going to do about it kunoichi?"_

_"I can't do anything about. Optical nerves are much harder to heal than most anything else. And besides, with the Sharingan, your eyes have a more than likely chance of having a different structure." _

_"And how would you know so much about this?"_

_"Neji came to Tsunade at one point saying he had something wrong with his eyes, I think he had gotten a scratch in it or something, and I came across the theory that advance-bloodline users that happen to use their eyes more than likely have a different structure so you can get chakra to them more quickly. Your eyes are not an easy place for chakra to reach. If you use the structure more often than it's made to be used, it creates strain on the optical nerves causing them to tear or, in more severe cases, such as yours; the nerves with close themselves up as to give themselves a break. Because those nerves can also be used to send chakra through as well as seeing, you go blind." She let out a long breath after her tedious explanation…

* * *

_

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at a concerned Sasuke.

"You blacked out again," he said.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your vision still 20/20?"

"No, why?"

"What is it now?"

"I don't know, 20/60?"

"You're making the same mistake as your brother."

"Let me guess, I'm using the Sharingan too much. If that's what you were going to say, I already know about it. Kakashi told me."

"Just making sure."

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-bastard! Are you coming to get ramen with Hinata and me?" a loud-mouthed Naruto shouted from outside the door. Sasuke looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Sasuke. She shrugged.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

* * *

**Author's End Note: Everyone's OOC here (maybe except Naruto), but I really don't care anymore. As anyone can tell, I made the explanation up, but who the hell cares? Anyways, there's a reason for the way I wrote Itachi in this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to _my _elder brother, who just left for college (and god, I miss him already). When I was little, my brother was playing tag with me, or something like that, and he caught me. Not wanting to admit I'd lost, I bit him in the arm (I was five, okay?). Now I have a _very _tolerant older brother, so though even though I bit him, he wasn't _too _upset (I didn't bite it so hard as to make it bleed like Sakura did Itachi's). Also, I'm a _really _big procrastinator when it comes to getting to take a shower, so my brother always had to quarrel with me to tell me to get in when Mom and Dad weren't around… Written badly and poor stopping point, but I'm running out of ideas yet _again_, and I'm trying to spit these out as fast as I can, so if you have _any _ideas, _let me know_! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Reading back on my reviews, I realize that _at least _half the people wanted this to be an ItaSaku fic. I still stand firm on my resolve for it becoming a SasuSaku fic (remember I _did _promise you an ItaSaku fic when I'm done with this one). Also, it seems that I still have not yet remembered what Sakura was going to tell Sasuke. So here's what I need you guys to do. I need you guys to tell me what you think she's going to tell him, that way it might jog my memory a bit so I can remember. If I still can't, well, it'll be a good idea bank to use. You see? It's a win-win situation here.**

**Things to do/improve:**

**1.) Make chapters longer.**

**2.) Have chapters free from grammatical errors.**

**3.) Have smoother transitions into flashbacks.**

**4.) KEEP ITACHI IN CHARACTER!**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- flashbacks

* * *

_

**Chapter 19**

Sakura picked at her ramen with her chopsticks. She had hardly eaten any of it.

"Oi, Sakura, are you going to have the rest of that?" Naruto asked her. She started to scoot the bowl over towards him, but a hand stopped her.

"You _are _going to eat that Sakura, weither you like it or not. I don't care if you barf it back up afterwards, just as long as you finish it," Sasuke blandly stated, fixing her with an intense gaze. Sakura sighed and then continued to pick at her food once more.

"Your brother said the same thing," she said, sighing once more.

"I don't care what he said to you concerning your eating habits. All you need to focus on right now is the food that's in front of you. I'm tired of seeing you starve yourself."

"He said that too," she mumbled as she began to stir her food around in the bowl once more.

"You know we have another mission, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I know," she softly replied. Sasuke found it quite pointless to ask. Sakura _was _ANBU captain after all. Sasuke looked back towards her and saw an emotionless face staring down at its food. 'Whatever happened to the Sakura that cried for me when I left and pointlessly asked me out on dates? Whatever happened to _her_?' he wondered. 'Just what exactly happened to make her change this way?'

* * *

Sasuke stopped at Sakura's front door, his pink-haired teammate trailing along behind him. He had walked Sakura home after she had reluctantly eaten. The food didn't stay for long in her stomach though because as soon as they left, she heaved up its contents into the nearest bush. 

"Feeling better?" he asked as she walked past him to open the door. She silently shook her head and stepped inside. The house was dark and she didn't even bother to turn the lights on as she flopped down onto her bed. "Are you sure you'll be able to sleep?" he tonelessly inquired.

"What's it matter?" she countered softly. "Since when have you ever cared?" Sasuke sighed as he closed the door behind him and flicked on the lights.

"Sakura, what's going on?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing," she answered.

"If it really was nothing, I wouldn't be asking you."

"It's none of your business. Now get out of my house."

"No. That I will not and cannot do."

_Nani? Let me go!_

_Tell me why I should kunoichi._

"Fine, see what I care."

* * *

As the hours passed Sakura looked over to her dark-haired companion who seemed to be dozing off. 

"Sasuke-kun, why are you still here with me?" Sasuke looked up.

"Because I'm concerned about your health," he replied.

"You didn't seem to care about my health when you knocked me out and left me on a cold park bench. You know I waited two years on that bench and almost died when I had hypothermia during the winter months."

"That was then, this is now." There was a pause.

"Why are you concerned about my health?"

"Because I care about you. There, I said it! Happy?"

"No, not really."

"The question was rhetorical." Again, there was another pause, longer this time, before Sasuke spoke again. "Sakura, do you still…" he paused as he tried to force the words past his throat. "Still love me?"

"Nani?" she asked, a bit surprised by his question and wondered if she had heard him right.

"Do you still love me?" he spoke, more confident this time.

"I- I don't know," she replied.

"Hn." There was a pregnant pause for a third time that night. "Sakura, can I sleep next to you?"

"NANI?" now she _knew_ that she had heard something incorrectly.

"Please don't make me repeat that," he requested, flushing.

"I guess so…" He flopped down onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her like the last time they were together. She fought the urge to scratch and claw at him to let her go. "You're- You're so different at night, Sasuke-kun," she stated.

"I could tell you the very same thing, Sakura," he said, nuzzling his face against her neck. She made herself more comfortable and drifted off to sleep snuggled up against his chest. Nightmares didn't plague her mind that night for the first time in a long while.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was a bit frightened and confused waking up in a man's arms. She tried to break free of his grasp, but he held firm. She began to claw at the arm holding her captive like she did when her teacher tried to control her. Sasuke was woken up her scratching and stared into the face of a wild-eyed Sakura. 

"Sakura, what's the matter?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him and immediately stopped her small tirade. She had forgotten whose arms she was in in the first place.

"Sorry," she whispered. Sasuke looked at her for a moment then looked at the clock, 2:43 a.m.

"Sakura, I have to go now," he said, untangling her from his grasp.

"But…" she protested.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, alright?" he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He grabbed his ANBU mask that he had left there when he had come and visited her after their previous mission. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek, put on his mask, and silently shut the door behind him. Sakura raised a hand to her cheek. It was still warm from his touch.

_Why are you still here with me Sasuke-kun?_

_Because I'm concerned about your health._

_Why are you concerned about my health?_

_Because I care about you._

_You **are **going to eat that Sakura, weither you like it or not. I don't care if you barf it back up afterwards, just as long as you finish it._

_Your brother said the same thing._

_I'm tired of seeing you starve yourself._

_He said that too…_

Sakura started to silently cry. He had left her again, and who knew when he was coming back. Would he still think about her the same way? 'He's just gone away on a mission, that's all,' she reasoned with herself. Her sobbing subsided at the thought. 'It's just that I feel so _safe _when I'm with him. I feel pure instead of dirty and violated when I'm with his brother. I want to feel safe…' A scratching sound was heard from her window. She whipped her head around to face whoever or whatever was causing the noise. Her eyes narrowed at the culprit. She let off a sigh and opened the window.

"What do you want Itachi?" she hissed at the man sitting on the wall outside her house.

"Absolutely nothing," he replied.

"Then why are you here?"

"Do I really need a reason for why I came here?"

"Yes."

"Well you're not getting one."

"Would you stop being so difficult?"

"No."

"You and your one word answers! So did you come here just to bug me?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing when you put it in those terms. I was going to see if you were having nightmares again."

"What are my nightmares to you?" He said nothing. "Well?" Again, no words escaped his lips. "Look, just because we have a deal does not give you the right to go around and follow me like some stalker. Besides, you're not supposed to be in Konoha in the first place."

"I can do whatever I like kunoichi," he replied. She growled in annoyance and Itachi smirked at this. "You're not very patient, are you?"

"What's it to you?"

"You _still_ haven't told him."

"How am I supposed to tell him? Now go and leave me alone!" He sighed.

"All right, as you wish." He disappeared to god knows where and Sakura was left alone to her thoughts once more. 'This is the fourth time he's dropped by here with no purpose whatsoever as to annoy me!' she fumed. Sakura lay back down with the cool breeze flowing across her skin from her now open window. She closed her eyes, and nightmares plagued her again.

* * *

_Sakura didn't eat anything anymore. It didn't matter if Itachi was around or not, she just didn't eat. Itachi didn't say anything about this for the first few days, but by the end of the week, he became skeptical. On one of these days he brought her her food and sat down in his usual chair, watching her. She just poked at the contents of her plate with her fork (he started giving her forks instead of chopsticks because she had the tendency to break them). After about ten minutes, Itachi spoke up._

_"You **will **eat that kunoichi," he said._

_"No, I will not."_

_"Yes, you will. I don't care if you have to vomit it back up afterwards, but you **will** eat what's in front of you."_

_"Make me."_

_"I am not going to force feed you kunoichi."_

_"Then why do you care so much?"_

_"I just tired of seeing you starve yourself. If you keep this up, you'll be in an even worse condition than when you were first brought here."_

_"If I remember correctly, I didn't want to come here in the first place."_

_"And if it weren't for me you would have been raped and then killed."_

_"I've been stuck with you for three and a half months. I'd have much rather had that done to me than stay here for this long."_

_"I can arrange that kunoichi."_

_"…"_

_"Well?"_

_"Well what?"_

_"Would you like for me to arrange that for you?" She looked down at the ground._

_"No."_

_"Then don't say things that you don't mean."_

_"Quit staring at me!"_

_"Eat your food."_

_"No."_

_"Then I will sit here and stare at you until you do." She said nothing. "Tell me, why have you been neglecting to eat?"_

_"I don't need to give you a reason for anything." He said nothing. Twenty minutes passed between the two before Sakura stood up to walk out the door._

_"Where are you going kunoichi?"_

_"Is that any of your business?"_

_"Yes." She growled in annoyance._

_"Fine, I'm going to bathroom! Do I really need your permission for **that**?"_

_"Eat first."_

_"But I have to go!"_

_"Then eat quickly." She mumbled something under her breath to which Itachi raised and eyebrow at. She sat down, scarfed down her food, and then stood back up._

_"**Now **may I go?" she asked impatiently._

_"Yes, you may," he replied, waving her off.

* * *

_

_"God damn him for having a younger brother!" she snarled when she came back from finishing her business. "He knows how to use bargaining skills to his advantage because of it!" She wrenched open the door and forcefully shut it behind her._

_"Don't slam the doors kunoichi," he said._

_"What's it to you?"_

_"I'm just telling you not to, that's all. Seeing as you forget about your chakra control when you're angry, you might rip the door off its hinges."_

_"Should I take that as a compliment?"_

_"You can take that any way you like kunoichi." She sighed and took out a pad of paper and a pen. "What's that for?" he asked._

_"So I can stick it in your eye," she started. " What do you think it's for? I write with it!"_

_"About what?"_

_"My medical studies. I always keep a log of my patients weither they're Akatsuki or not. It's just a habit I have." She started sketching as she spoke. Itachi watched her mumbling to herself as she worked. To him, it looked like she was sketching out the anatomy of an eyeball. After a few minutes he spoke up._

_"May I inquire as to **why **you are sketching that?" he asked._

_"The anatomy of the Sharingan intrigues me. It's quite different than the Byakugan, though they are supposedly genetically related. Personally, I've only been able to study the Byakugan more thoroughly than the former. I only have a limited knowledge of how the Sharingan differs anatomically under natural conditions as Kakashi-sensei's is transplanted." She looked at the sketch, cocked her head at it, shook her head, and then erased something._

_"Mistake?" he asked._

_"No, not really. I just found something that didn't make sense with the theory I came up with." She reached into her medical bag and pulled out what seemed to be a red china pencil. She made a few markings with it and then deposited it back into the bag._

_"When did you get that back?" he inquired. I gleam showed in her eye._

_"Heh, I swiped it while the medic-nins weren't looking. They must be going berserk trying to find it now," she said smugly. She flipped a few pages back and then frowned. "Damn it."_

_"Now what?"_

_"They took the pages out that had my more advanced studies! It took me weeks to compile all that information and form a valid theory on it!" She growled in frustration. "I'll kill them when I get my hands on them!" And with that, she stood up, stormed out the door, and then slammed it behind her. Itachi looked down at the floor to find some sheets that had fallen out of the notebook. He picked it up and studied it. He could make out a few things, but other than that, he couldn't make heads or tails of it. He looked up when he heard an extremely loud argument between a few people outside the door. 'Now what has she gotten herself into this time?'

* * *

_**Author's End Note: For those of you who don't know, a china pencil is a crayon-like writing utensil, except that it writes and draws more smoothly than it resembles.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Whoa, twenty chapters! Makes me wonder if I'll get three hundred reviews in honor for it (probably not, but I can dream, can't I?). Talk about randomness, because I'm just babbling. Which reminds me, visit rambling-pool.tk and take a look at my blog and _then _you'll see some rambling! And sign the guestbook if you do. Pretty please? Ah, screw it! Just read the story! Oh, and by the way, I am working on another SasuSaku fic that is sort of AU-ish and takes place when both are seventeen, except Sasuke's clan never had a massacre. Not sure if anybody will read it and I won't put it up unless I have some people saying that they like the idea and actually _want _to read it.**

**-Yuugi-chan

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

_Itachi stuck his head out the door in an attempt to see what was going on. What he saw was a red-faced Sakura yelling at one of the head medic-nins. _

_"Look, I'm trying my best to be calm, but you are not cooperating with me! I just need those notes back! It took me weeks to make that, and all you guys do is steal it!"_

_"We did nothing of the sort," the medic-nin said, denying Sakura's claim of thievery. This argument with back and forth with seemingly no end in sight, and Itachi, tired of hearing the screaming that was ensuing, decided to put an end to the matter._

_"Are these what you're looking for kunoichi?" he asked blandly, holding up the loose pieces of paper. Sakura blinked._

_"Um, yes, they actually are," she said in disbelief. She turned back to the medic-nin. "I'm so sorry! Truly, I am! I accused you of something you had nothing to do with. I'm so terribly sorry!" The medic-nin rolled her eyes. _

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go and see what Itachi wants before he loses his temper," she dully said. 'I heard that,' Itachi thought. Sakura turned back once again to Itachi, the angry look back on her face and grabbed the papers out of his hand._

_"And what the hell were you doing with them?" she demanded. Itachi snorted._

_"Calm down Cherry Blossom, they fell out of your notebook." She blinked at him once again._

_"Oh, well then. Um, thank you."_

_"Don't I get an apology?"_

_"No," she bluntly stated. Itachi let off a sigh and decided to let the matter drop. He had better things to do with his time. As he followed her back inside the room, he shook his head at her previous antics. 'Always jumping to conclusions, just like my Ototou.'

* * *

_

_Sakura sat down on the floor once again and looked at Itachi._

_"What time is it? I'm bushed," she declared._

_"It's around 11:31 PM," he replied._

_"Am I allowed to go to sleep without you poking me awake with the back of your hand?"_

_"Am I allowed to go to sleep without you waking up from nightmares?"_

_"Touché."

* * *

_

_Of course, Sakura woke up from nightmares yet again, but no kunai at her throat greeted her this time. 'He must be exhausted, either that or unconscious,' she thought. Itachi had had a mission that night that must have been strenuously hard because he was out cold when he returned. He had his back facing her and she could hear his rhythmic and steady breathing of sleep. He had his hair up this time. 'Probably didn't even bother to take the rubber band out. He just crashed. I at least hope he gave himself a quick wash before hitting the hay.' She checked the time and her eyes widened. 'Holy shit! 6:15! They're going on a mission at 7:00, and Itachi's going to sleep through it! Now that'd be something to see.' No matter how hard she tried though, she just couldn't imagine Itachi rushing around like a madman. He was more of one who would have things all planned out for a week at a time. She debated with herself to wake him up or not, as she had absolutely no idea how'd he'd react to someone waking him up when he didn't want to be and almost missing a mission. She finally decided to take her chances and wake him up. 'Here goes…' She lightly jabbed him in the back._

_"Oi, Itachi-san, wake up," she whispered. She saw him stir yet got no response. "Oi, Itachi." She poked him a bit harder this time. Suddenly, he had he pinned down with his body, him on top of her, and a kunai pointed at her throat once more. 'Um, this is a very suggestive position,' she thought nervously. The door swung open revealing Kisame, who must have been ready to wake him up also. Kisame stopped dead in his tracks and turned quite pale. 'Oh shit. Now I've done it. I'm caught him doing something private. I'll just quietly walk out of here and pretend I saw absolutely nothing unusual. I'll just walk out now and…' He gathered his flustered thoughts together quickly when he saw Itachi glaring at him, Sharingan ablaze. _

"_Um, I'll just leave you two alone for awhile in private," he said awkwardly as he crept out and quietly closed the door behind him. Sakura visibly swallowed. Itachi, like most other men she had known, slept with no shirt on and only pants. Sakura, being a sixteen-year old girl was quite flustered by the contact and tried not to blush. 'Oh boy, now what have I gotten myself into?'_

_"Um, Itachi-san?" she asked meekly, bringing Itachi's attention back to her. "Could you please get off of me?" Itachi said nothing, but complied with her request. He still had the kunai at her throat. It was quite obvious that either Uchiha Itachi was not a morning person or extremely hated being woken up. "It's 6:30. Just thought you might want to know that." Itachi mentally cursed. Sakura quickly got dressed (quite skillfully as she showed nothing while doing so) and ran towards the mess hall. Itachi followed her shortly afterwards, ready to go. Again, she avoided Itachi and unconsciously sat down next to Kisame. He flushed when he saw her._

_"Um, what exactly were you two doing just then?" he asked, visibly red._

_"It wasn't what it looked like!" she quickly blurted out. "I just startled him, that's all." Kisame looked like he didn't believe her. For all he knew, Itachi could be becoming a pedophile. "Honest!"_

_Sakura looked over to her right to where Itachi sat alone. Itachi was never the most sociable person in the world, so as long as you didn't bother him, he didn't bother you. She looked back to Kisame who seemingly lost his appetite at the mental picture he was having in his head, and then went back to eating her food. 'I do not want to be thrusted into that situation ever again.'

* * *

_

**Author's End Note: Again, Kisame was stuck in another thing he shouldn't have stumbled upon (notice the running gag here yet?). XD Just a random Naruto thought: Since Itachi's hair is always kept nice and neat, how often does he shampoo? XD Yes, I'm a nut. Deal with it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm back from my break so you can all rejoice now. Anyways, I have some really sad news that will probably disappoint most of you. I might not continue this story as ideas are getting lower and lower every day and not many people give me ideas when I ask for them. So, if I don't get any ideas soon, I will have to take this story down and I really don't wish to do that. One last thing. Why is this story my most popular one? I mean, it's not even very well written and I've made so many errors on it, so why do people like it? Please tell me your reasoning because I've been extremely curious about this for a very long time. Also my friend was asking me when Itachi shows up in the anime and I replied not until around episode 80 or so and she was like O.o and then the room was filled with a loud WHAT?**

-Yuugi-chan

**P.S. Almost forgot. There will be only a few more flashbacks left and then everything will start to be in the present again.**

**P.P.S. I've been having very odd dreams lately. The strangest being when Itachi was our art teacher… O.O**

_Italics- Sakura's thoughts during present times

* * *

_

**Chapter 21**

Sakura sighed as she flopped down on her bed. The day had been boring with nothing going on and little to do. She had had no appetite whatsoever, so all she did with her food at dinner was push it around on her plate. She seemed to be doing that more and more often lately. So here she was, waiting, her patience wearing thin. She was waiting for Sasuke to come back from his mission and stay the night with her just as he had promised early that morning. Another sigh escaped her lips as she thought about missions. Being ANBU captain was stressful and she was deciding whether she should step down or not and hand the position over to Naruto. As she thought, she heard the door creak open. It must be Sasuke! She had left the door open on purpose so he could just walk right inside and not have to bother with knocking. She didn't want him to think he was interrupting her.

"So how'd the mission go Sa…su…ke…" the words died in her throat. _Oh crap._ She found herself staring into crimson orbs that she knew all too well. She averted her gaze. No matter how strong she had become, he'd always be the superior one.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, still looking at the ground. For some reason, she just wasn't in the mood to argue with him today. The sooner he got what he wanted the sooner he'd leave. He reached out a hand and turned her face to look at him.

"You're supposed to look one in the eye when you address them, no matter how rude the gesture," he stated, just as soft. He was up to something tonight and Sakura wasn't at all too eager to find out what it was.

"You always said to show respect to one's superiors. I'm only following that command." Her voice was a whisper now. She didn't know why she was whispering; she was in her own house. Maybe it was for safety measures. If they spoke softly enough, Sasuke wouldn't suspect anything when he came in. Truthfully, she was actually afraid to look him in the eye today. Whenever she did, she felt violated and dirty. She had to admit, Sasuke's brother was never the pleasant one. At least Sasuke had hope; his elder brother did not.

"So what did you come here for?" she asked again. He didn't respond. He was always good at avoiding questions he never wanted to answer, but it's not like anyone in their right mind would pressure him to.

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked her instead.

"I don't think I can," came the reply.

"You are testing my patience kunoichi. If you don't tell him within the next two weeks, you know the consequences. You will have to come back to the Akatsuki with me, and I _know _you don't want that." She sighed. _Stupid deals._

"You're right, but what am I supposed to say? Just come up to him and tell him at point blank?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own kunoichi. That part is not my problem." She sighed. It seemed she could never get a straight answer out of him.

Silence passed between the two and Sakura was getting tired. She always seemed to grow weary around him. Her brain was giving her slow thoughts. This wasn't right. This was not growing tired; this was the aftereffects of not eating and not having proper nutrition. Her vision started to blur and her knees buckled underneath her. _Oh hell… I'm going pass out right here in his arms. He's not going to like this… _And with that thought, she blacked out.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sakura heard a voice ask through her clouded senses. "Sakura?" It couldn't be Itachi. It was similar, but not similar enough. He never used her real name and why would he be concerned about her? _Yeah, like that'll ever happen. _"Sakura!" Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Sasuke's face was hovering above her.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked her, genuinely concerned.

"What do you mean?" she asked back, her brain not entirely functioning.

"Well, I came into your bedroom and I found you unconscious on your bed." _Bed? By the way I was standing back then, wouldn't I have been on the floor? Oh shit. What did he do to me? _She paused in her thoughts. _Nah, it's not like Itachi to take advantage of someone sexually. That I know for sure._

"Sakura!" Sakura was startled out of her musings. Sasuke's voice always seemed to bring her back to earth.

"Yes?"

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Sakura blinked.

"You were… worried about me?"

"I didn't say that," he quickly replied, turning his face away so she wouldn't see the small blush forming there. She sat up.

"Admit it Sasuke," she said teasingly. "You were worried."

"No, I was not."

"Yes you were." She immediately found herself pinned to the bed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I WAS NOT!" Sakura, a bit unnerved by their position, gulped.

"All right, all right," she said. "I've got the concept." Sasuke relinquished his hold on her and rolled over on his side to lie next to her.

"Hey Sakura?" he asked her. "What is your relationshi…"

"If this question concerns how I know your brother, I'm not going to answer it," she swiftly replied, cutting him off. He was silent for awhile until he rolled over again, his face close to hers.

"Hey Sakura?" he began, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Yeah?" she asked. Oddly enough, she wasn't disturbed by the situation this time around.

"Are you going on the ANBU mission tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Because I'm not going either." And with that, he kissed her. He kissed her long and deep and she returned it passion for passion. She was enjoying the kiss until she felt his hand starting to crawl up her shirt. She immediately shoved him away.

"NO," she said firmly, drawing the line between them. She tried not to laugh at the pouty, disappointed face he was giving her. She only partly succeeded as it came out as a snicker.

"You've been taking lessons from Kakashi, haven't you?" she asked him playfully.

"WHAT? NO!" he immediately denied.

"Are you sure?"

"Sakura, are you implying something?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Hn." He wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her to him.

"Are going to go to sleep now Sakura?" he asked her, nuzzling his face into her hair. She didn't reply. "Sakura?"

"Um, Sasuke? There's something that I think you should know…"

* * *

**Author's End Note: Alright, two things. First off, there will be a flashback next chapter to explain what she is going to tell him and then it will return back to this scene of her _actually _telling him. Last of all, about Sakura passing out, this can happen. I should know. I'm hypoglycemic, which means that if I don't eat within a certain timeframe, I'll get shaky, and, in extreme cases, pass out. So I just wanted to inform you that her reason for passing out is medically and scientifically proven, and can really happen.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm back again, this time quicker than ever! I absolutely loved the reviews you guys left for me with all your ideas (though I admit, some of them I didn't even think about, but they just wouldn't really fit in the story). I have most of what Sakura's going to say worked out, but not all of it so there will probably be one to three chapters of flashbacks until I figure it out (yes, we're almost at the end of the flashbacks so all the people who wanted more present times can rejoice now). Thank you all for leaving your reasons as to why you liked this story (even the ones who didn't exactly give me a straight answer) and I am very grateful. Last but not least, a clue to what she's going to say:**

**It has something to do with deals. Lots of deals. Let's just say one of them Sasuke isn't going to be too happy about because his brother can do… (fill in the blank) if he chooses to.**

**That's all for now!**

**-Yuugi-chan**

**babykitty2270- P.S. means post scriptum. It literally translates from the Latin as "after writing." See? My Latin classes do come in handy!  
**

_Italics- flashbacks

* * *

_

**Chapter 22**

_Sakura was sick of it. She was sick of being stuck in the Akatsuki for so long. She had been in Itachi's care for almost a year now, and she thought she just couldn't stand any more of it. She was tired of how he always kept an eye her, tired of waking up next to him every day, and just plain fed up with his training sessions with her that almost seemed to be 24/7 when there were no missions going on. She once thought, 'What does this man do for entertainment?' but decided that Itachi was never one to be entertained or needed entertainment, so she just shook off the considerably stupid question._

_So here she was sitting in her room (more specifically Itachi's room) with her knees pulled up to her chin, contemplating on ways to escape. All of them, she thought, would end up in complete failure. As she heard the door opening, she came across a thought that just might win her her freedom. _

_"You know Itachi-san," she said, looking up, "I think it's now well the time for me to leave."_

_"Why should I let you?" came the reply._

_"What do you mean 'why'?" she asked._

_"I see no benefit in it for me whatsoever," he said in response to her question._

_"Then I propose we make a deal." He raised an eyebrow at this._

_"A deal? You already have a debt to pay up kunoichi, so I'd suggest you not start making more," he said._

_"And what, pray tell, is that?" she asked._

_"Saving you from those men who were going to rape you," he replied._

_"I never made a deal on that. You did it out of your own accord."_

_"I can always hand you over to those men again. Do you really want that?"_

_"…No…"_

_"Then you owe me something. Why do you think nobody comes within five feet of you? You are under my protection, and for that, I feel inclined to receive something in return."_

_She sighed, "Fine, we'll sort out the details of that 'deal' later, just let me make my requests and then you can do whatever you damn well please."_

_"I'm listening…" he stated._

_"All right, here's the deal. You let me go and I'll heal whatever members need medical care before leaving." He thought about this._

_"Fine," he said, "You may leave starting at the beginning of next week, but note that this does not guarantee your safety from the other Akatsuki members."_

_"So let me get this straight. I basically leave this place not knowing where the hell I am and worrying that Akatsuki members are going to come after me?"_

_"Precisely." _

_"But I'd like to leave in safety and know where I'm going first."_

_"That sounds like another deal kunoichi." Again, she sighed._

_"Alright, what would you like me to give you in exchange for my safety?"_

_"Every two years, you must come back to the Akatsuki and give us information on the ANBU's motives."_

_"I don't think I can do that."_

_"Then there is no guarantee." A growl escaped her throat._

_"FINE! I'll come every two years to give you information, but don't expect me to tell you every single detail. Some things must remain private."_

_"Fair enough. Now, about the deal for your rescue eleven months back…"

* * *

_

"Sasuke," she said again. "I need to tell you something."

"And what would this be?" he asked her.

_Tell him this…_

She hesitated.

"Sakura?"

"I…" she began, "I made deals with your brother, Itachi. Itachi, he…" She stopped again. She looked up at him and what she saw there was a grim expression. She had his full attention. For that, she was sure of.

"Go on…" Sasuke ground out, obviously agitated at what she was telling him.

"I made four deals with him. The second one was in exchange for my escape from the Akatsuki. Because that didn't insure my safety when leaving, I made a third deal with him. My part of the deal was to go back to the Akastuki every two years and inform him on some of the ANBU's motives…"

"Sakura…." he seethed. "You're not supposed to do that."

"What was I supposed to do Sasuke? Huh? Tell me that! It's not like I tell him anything too important."

"Is there any more?"

"Yes…"

"Then say it!" His grip on her waist tightened.

"The fourth I made just a few weeks ago when I came back from that mission. In exchange for sparing me, I have to tell you what I'm going to say next…"

"HE WHAT?" She jumped. He took a few minutes to compose himself. "Go on," he commanded at last.

"My deals, he…" Sasuke did a double take.

"Hold on," he said. "You said you made four deals with him. What ever happened to the first deal?" She hesitated again, longer this time. "Sakura…" he growled. "TELL ME!" She swallowed nervously.

"My first deal," she said. "My first deal was a result of him saving me from being raped and then killed. I was fifteen years old at the time. In exchange for this, until I reach the age of twenty-two…" she mumbled the rest.

"Sakura, speak up!" Again, she swallowed.

"Until I reach the age of twenty-two, Itachi, your brother, can do whatever he pleases with me…"

* * *

Outtakes: 

Sakura: Sasuke, I need to tell you something...

(Naruto comes running in)

Naruto: Oh my god, you're pregnant with his child, aren't you!

Sasuke and Sakura: O.O

(Sakura punches Naruto and he flies through five doors)

Sakura: Now, as I was saying...

Sasuke: (inching away) Please don't hurt me...

* * *

**Author's End Note: All right, that's the end of the flashbacks! Now I have to start coming up with ideas for the present time. Oh, and I'm going to state this for the last time: THIS WILL BE A SASUSAKU FIC! Sorry about that, it's just that I've had so many people asking… Also, since the chapter is short, I added an outtake just for your enjoyment and as my payment.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Yes, I could have done better with the deals last chapter, but oh well, what's done is done and I don't feel like rewriting it. I also got my first flame and because of it, it's really making me want to take this story down. But that's besides the point. The whole point is, I _do not _accept flames. I absolutely love constructive critism (really, I do!) because that can help me tweak the story to my reader's liking. I lot of people didn't like this chapter, and they said so in a nice way, but that flame… I'm not sure if I want to continue anymore… So, because of this, this chapter is going to be _extremely_ short. Also, I just want to let you guys know that I'm trying. I really, _really _am. **

**-Yuugi-chan**

**krista- Um, don't really know _what _to say to that comment. But, of course, it's not what you think. The whole point of that _was _to give you the wrong impression (which, of course, naturally gives Sasuke the wrong impression too)! Trust me, I know my Itachi's out of character, but he's not going to be so much out of it as to stoop to those measures! He knows better than that (after all, he was raised with better manners)! So no, it's actually not that disgusting. Also, remember two chapters ago I said that it wasn't like Itachi to take advantage of someone sexually, so keep that in mind. I said that for a reason you know. Basically, he's using her to squander more than her required amount of information from her so the Akatsuki can plan better attacks on the ANBU or something along the lines of that nature. And even though they still do have this deal going on, she finds ways of avoiding it, and Itachi doesn't really seem to care all that much. I can't really describe their relationship right now. It's not a lover's relationship, a teacher to student relationship, nor an enemy relationship. Maybe I should rewrite the summary and say that the relationship is a _slight _ItachixSakura (very slight).**

**inuyashafangirl333 and kyoharu-chan- See above.**

**Mistress DragonFlame- Actually that would have been a good idea. Personally, I was toying around with that idea, but decided it wouldn't exactly fit and our beloved Sasuke would have killed our poor Sakura (or at least scared the living daylights out of her) over it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

"What…was…that?" Sasuke fumed. "Sakura, please tell me that I did not hear what I just thought I heard you say…" Sakura gulped. _Oh boy, he's taking this the wrong way…_

"Sakura…" he ground out. "If he did anything to you I swear that I will personally see to it that his heart is literally ripped out and posted in front of Konoha's gates."

"No, no, no Sasuke!" she quickly said. "He has no interest in me that way whatsoever!" His grip on her waist loosened.

"Then why did you say that?" he asked her, still a bit irritated.

"You didn't let me finish!" she argued. "Until I reach the age of twenty-one, he can do whatever he likes with me _if_ it concerns matters and issues between the Akatsuki and ANBU." Sasuke let out a long breath.

"Sakura, did he…" he started.

"No," she stated flatly. "As I've said before, he wouldn't do that as he has no interest in me whatsoever. Even if he did, I wouldn't let him." Sasuke let go of her waist and fell back onto the bed once more.

"Curse you Sakura," he said. "You had me going…"

"You just jump to conclusions," she said.

"I had good reason to," he spat back.

"You of all people should know your brother better than that," she replied.

"I can never tell with him anymore. He's not the brother that I used to know and love." They sat in silence for awhile before Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke," she started, "are you angry with me?" He lifted his head up a little to look up at her.

"What do you think?" he responded.

"I know you are, but are you that angry as you'd go as far as avoiding me?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Now who's jumping to conclusions here Sakura?" he snidely remarked. She flushed a bit.

"Sasuke, I've made up my mind," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm stepping down from my position as ANBU captain and handing the responsibility to Naruto." At first Sasuke looked at her incredulously, but then burst out laughing.

"Do you really think that _Naruto _is capable of leading the ANBU squad?" he asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

"He's matured more than you think. Hinata's mellowed him out quite a lot."

"The Huuyga heir?" he asked, a bit puzzled. "What's she got to do with it?"

"You mean you didn't know?" she asked. Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"What don't I know?"

"How could you _not _know that Hinata is Naruto's girlfriend?" Sasuke sat up.

"That dobe has a _girlfriend?_" Sakura nodded.

"It seems he has you beat in that category," she teasingly pointed out.

"He does not!" he instantly disagreed. Suddenly, there was a loud crash as Naruto came stumbling through the door.

"Sakura-chan!" he panted.

"What's going on?" she asked him. Then Sakura started to smell smoke. "Naruto, tell me! What's going on!"

"It's the Akatsuki!" he said, still out of breath. "They've set fire to the Uchiha district!"

* * *

**Author's End Note: I'm giving this story a month to see if inspiration comes to me (I do know we are _extremely _close to the final battle), and if none comes, down this story goes. Comments and _constructive _criticism is appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your encouragement. I really needed it. I usually don't get depressed over things like that, but it probably affected me more than usual because my English teacher left snide remarks on a paper I worked so hard on and he made the comments without reading the whole thing first. Also, he's given us a _really _hard compare and contrast report with a three page chart to fill out. I think of you guys and I always feel better. Also, what currently has me worked up is that I'm getting my first Naruto doujinshi (thank you Psychoblue!), so I'm _really _excited about that. Also, inspiration came to me a lot quicker than I thought it would, so I believe I'm back on track (at least for now).**

**And a question to all of you: Have any of you played Tekken before? If you have, have you ever played as Kunimitsu? This question is asked because I'm writing a Naruto/Tekken crossover, and I want to see who will read it (see my profile for more information). You guys probably won't like the pairing, but oh well, because it's one of my favorites.**

**Anyways, on to the quick author's response:**

**Inuyashafangirl333- No, unfortunately Cartoon Network comes in just as static right now. I will be able to watch it though when the leaves fall off the trees here (don't ask).**

**Sweet-But-Clueless- I try to update whenever I can and whenever the muses decide to move me, so my updates are usually random and sporadic.

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

Sasuke sat bolt upright.

"Naruto, tell me I heard that incorrectly. _Please _tell me I heard that incorrectly," he said.

"Would it make you feel better if I did?" Naruto asked back.

"Oh god, it's really happening, isn't it?" Sasuke groaned.

"Why would they be burning the Uchiha district?" Sakura asked.

"How the hell should I know?" both Naruto and Sasuke countered. A few moments of silence passed between the three, until Naruto spoke up.

"What the hell are we standing here for?" he asked. "We have to get moving! The rest of the ANBU members are waiting for instruction." With that, he bounded out the open window and Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before scrambling to get up and get dressed in their ANBU gear. Sasuke, of course, was already dressed and bounded out the window as well, but Sakura had to quickly put hers on and followed him there soon after.

* * *

When she reached the Uchiha district, the ANBU members were already in action. Obviously, Naruto had taken control when she hadn't shown up with Sasuke. Even though she had said she would step down from the position, she decided to get through this little (if you could call it that) ordeal first before giving up the bearings. She jumped up on the roof of Sasuke's burning house, and looked down at the ensuing battle. Currently, Sasuke was in curse seal mode, tearing anyone down who got in the way of his search for his brother, while Naruto was engaged in combat with Kisame. Sakura's eyes narrowed under her mask. Having Kisame here could only mean one thing; that Uchiha Itachi was here as well. Despite this though, she wasn't entirely surprised. He was the one that had probably ordered the burning of his former home. _Now the question is, _she asked herself, _where is he? _A chill ran up her spine as she felt a familiar chakra behind her. _Scratch that. I think I've just found him… _She slowly got to her feet before turning around to face him.

"You ordered this burning, didn't you?" she asked him.

"You could say that," he coolly replied.

"Why?" He said nothing. "God damn it, answer my question!" she now screamed at him. Instead of answering though, he turned his head around slightly to look at his younger brother who was now currently behind him.

"Sakura," he said. "Back away. He's mine to kill." Sakura stayed rooted to the spot.

_There's someone I have sworn to kill…_

She lightly shook her head before slowly backing away from her teammate's elder brother. She suddenly found a kunai pointed at her throat.

"You're not going anywhere," Itachi stated emotionlessly. "You'll stay where you are." Sakura gulped. It wasn't just that she was torn between who to obey, but because Itachi seemed to unnerve her more than the usual amount tonight. With the burning Uchiha district as a backdrop, his cold demeanor seemed to be enhanced tenfold, his ruthlessness once again revealed. Uchiha Itachi never did anything without reason, and she wasn't sure if she now wanted to find out what that reason was.

Sasuke slowly unsheathed the katana from his back and pointed it towards his brother.

"Let her go," he said in a low voice. "She's got nothing to do with this."

"Ah, but that's where you would be wrong my Ototou," he tonelessly replied back. "She has everything to do with it…"

* * *

**Author's End Note: Yeah, I know. Extremely short, but I'm running out of ideas yet again, and my fight scenes suck (hopefully Psychoblue will help me out on that). Anyways, no, I'm not going to take this story down. I'm going to go through with it and finish it up. Also, I have a ton of other fic chapters to write, such as the next chapter in "Mistaken for a Suitor," (which hasn't been updated since early Septmeber), "You Will No Longer Haunt Me," and "MoonLance." (which also hasn't been updated since late August to early September, and therefore it is the most pressing matter) I'm also working on a bunch of other fics such as "The Knife" (see my profile for more information) and "Younger Brother, Older Brother." I do promise you this though: THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! MUCH LONGER!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say except I got my Naruto doujinshi. Also, my "You Will No Longer Haunt Me" story has been moved solely to Media Miner as it was violating certain rules here. You can find the link on my user profile page. If you want to be contacted of its updates, tell me and I'll e-mail you whenever I update. Please be sure to leave your e-mail address if you are not signed in. If you would rather contact me privately to be informed of its updates, that's fine too. I am also looking for a beta-reader. If you are interested, please e-mail me with the subject "Beta-reader Application." **

**Please include the following information below: **

**1.) Name **

**2.) Experience **

**3.) Maximum rating you are willing to beta-read **

**4.) Why you want to be my beta-reader and why I should choose you **

**5.) A constructive review of this chapter **

**-Yuugi-chan **

**P.S. I am very sorry for any and all OOCness.

* * *

** **Chapter 25**

"How does she have anything to do with this? This is just between you and me alone. Leave her out of it," Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off his elder brother. Itachi looked toward Sakura.

"You still haven't told him?" he asked her, mild irritation in his voice.

"God damn it Itachi! I told him!" she angrily shouted back, tired of his questioning. She was about to swallow, but then she remembered she had a kunai close to throat and one gulp could kill her, whether it was intentionally or not. Sakura heard the rest of the ANBU squad struggling with the Akatsuki in the background. While his older brother's attention was diverted, Sasuke decided to take advantage of the opening and swiped his kunai at his brother's neck. Itachi moved his head, easily dodging the attack.

"After all these years, I think you would know me better than that, Ototou," an amused Itachi said to his brother. "Do you really think I would let you catch me off-guard? You're still the foolish seven year-old little brother I once knew."

"Don't mock me!" Sasuke hissed in response. Sakura quickly glanced around. Maybe while they were arguing she could make a break for it. She instantly scrapped that thought. At the rate at which he had shifted his attention to Sasuke, she'd have no chance of a successful escape, and she highly doubted that he'd like getting bitten in the arm again. Still, maybe she could; if only she could… She discretely trailed her hand down her leg until she laid it across a kunai in her weapons pouch.

"You attack me with that kunai that you have in your hand, you won't like the consequences," Itachi stated tonelessly, not even looking at her. She sighed. She was a fool; thinking she could get away with such an elementary trick. Sasuke drew his katana and pointed it at his brother.

"If you don't let her go, that's not my problem. I have absolutely no problem of her dying if that means getting to you," Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him in utter shock. How could he be saying such things when he was holding so close just about a half-hour ago? _Sasuke,_ she thought, _that had better be a bluff…_

"Then come at me, Ototou. What else have you to lose but your life?" Itachi replied, egging his brother on. Great, now she was in a lose-lose situation. If she tried to escape, she'd die. If she stayed where she was and did nothing, then she'd still die. Either way, the result would be the same. Sasuke hesitated.

"What's the matter, Ototou?" Itachi asked. "Are you going back on your words? Your intent was to kill me, was it not?"

"What do you think you bastard?" Sasuke spat.

"Did Okaa-san not teach you anything at all? That's no way to talk to one's elders," Itachi replied mockingly. Sasuke growled. He was toying with him.

"Okaa-san's dead and you know it. You don't need to rub salt into my old wounds." Sakura raised an eyebrow. Was he going to do something or not? So far, the two brothers had been talking for about five whole minutes now.

"Yes, I know she's dead and it's probably the only thing I regret doing." Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at the elder Uchiha in amazement. Did he just say what they thought they heard him say?

"How is that possible?" Sasuke asked, lowering his katana a bit.

"Looking back, it wasn't really her fault to begin with with," Itachi replied.

"But you never regret anything! So why…" Sasuke stopped abruptly in mid-sentence at the pain that tore through his gut.

"Foolish little brother. You're so easy to kill." Itachi wrenched the kuani from his younger brother's stomach, the blood still warm. "Again Ototou, you should know me better than that."

"Damn you!" Sasuke swore, clutching his wounded abdomen in pain.

"I am damned Sasuke," Itachi replied. "Ever since I earned the Mangekyou Sharingan, I've been damned."

"I don't need your fucking lectures!" Sasuke shouted to him, charging towards his brother, intending to stab him with his ANBU katana. A swipe of a kuani against Sakura throat made him stop in his tirade.

"That's a warning, Ototou," Itachi said coldly. "Next time she dies."

"Why won't you just die? What do I have to do to kill you?" Sasuke growled, now thoroughly frustrated with his attempts at failing to kill his brother.

"I wish I could, Ototou," Itachi said, "but death just won't come."

"If this is another trick, I'm not falling for it."

"It isn't a trick this time. I do want death."

"I don't believe you."

"Think what you will, Ototou. It doesn't matter to me as I now realize you're quite incapable of killing me."

"That's not true!"

"Then prove me wrong, Ototou. Prove me wrong." Sasuke had had enough. He charged at his elder brother again this time, pushing all thoughts of Sakura and her safety out of his mind. He was going to kill his brother and nothing could stop him. Again, the kunai ripped across her throat. She managed to move her head away to avoid the cut getting deeper. She then provided a low kick that diverted Itachi's attention away from his younger brother. Sasuke's katana slashed across Itachi's shoulder where he just barely moved out of the way.

"I'll kill you for killing our family!" he shouted.

"I believe we've already established that fact, Ototou," Itachi said, quickly looking over the damage on his left shoulder. He wasn't too worried about it. It wasn't enough to severely hurt him. He'd tolerate the pain, just like he had learned to tolerate all the other kinds of pain that had been inflicted upon him before. Itachi glanced over to an approaching Sakura.

"I'm not too terribly worried about you, kunoichi as you do not pose much of a threat. I warn you though, the roof under our feet is very weak, so if you are going to attack me, I suggest doing it wisely." Sakura looked down at the roof of the Uchiha estate. He was right. It was weak. Sakura growled in frustration. Itachi dodged yet another strike from his brother and slashed his kunai across his already wounded stomach. Sasuke fell to the ground in pain, rolling across the slanted roof. The pain was just too much for him to bear.

"My work here is done," Itachi stated. "I'll leave you to your own devices. As for you, kunoichi, maybe we'll see each other again." He gave a bow and then jumped off the roof. Sakura looked over the edge. He was no longer there, as was the rest of the Akatsuki. Well, that came as no surprise. A groan of pain from Sasuke diverted Sakura's attention away from the ground. She quickly ran over to him, parts of the roof caving in under her feet.

"Sasuke, come on! We have to get out of here!" she said, pulling him up to his feet. He weekly wrenched himself out of her grasp.

"No, Sakura. Just let me die. I promised myself I would kill him this time and…damn it," he replied softly.

"But…"

"If I can't defeat him, the next best thing would be to join my family in death. Just leave me alone Sakura." She raised one had and slapped him across the face.

"How can you talk like that?" she demanded. "There will be other times! We need to get moving now! I will not allow myself to stand here and watch you burn up in flames along with your home."

"Sakura, I said to just leave me…" She knocked him unconscious. She hefted him over her shoulder, mindful of his wounds. She too now jumped off the roof and started to run towards the entrance of the Uchiha district. She gave a nod to Naruto as she passed by him, indicating for him to call everyone back. Now that the Akatsuki was gone, they were no longer needed. They couldn't do anything about the burning Uchiha district except watch it go up in flames. It had progressed too far to be put out by Konoha's fire squad. Naruto called everyone back and they all headed towards the exit. When they were outside of the Uchiha district's gates, they all turned around and watched Sasuke's home being engulfed by flames. Smoke curled towards the sky, covering up the moon. There was nothing they could do for it now…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Sakura sighed as she looked at the charred remains of what was left of the Uchiha district. It had been almost a week since the event happened and she couldn't help wondering about the cause of it all. She frequently found her mind wandering over to thoughts of Itachi and she couldn't quite figure out why. Sasuke was still recovering from the wounds his brother had inflicted upon him just so recently ago. He had been ordering her to leave him be and to quit being so concerned over him. Sakura knew he hated her seeing him in such a state. So, upon his persistent requests, she left him alone to wallow in his own self-pity as she went to visit the remains of what was once his home; that's how she wound up being here now. As she approached the Uchiha mansion, she heard a small shuffling noise. It was so quiet that she had to strain her ears to hear it. Sliding the crumbling door aside, she cautiously ventured inside. It was different now that everything was burned. Charred remains of items that once signified Sasuke's former life when he was still a child, lay smoldering in a corner and on the floor. The once white walls were now scorched a blackish-brown and the smell of burning wood and paper was everywhere. Again, she heard the sound. She slowly walked towards it, even after the slight noise had ceased. It was coming from a room that she knew all too well; the room that she had once sat in for hours and hours on end. Quietly sliding the burned remains of the screen door as carefully as she could, there she found him. He was sitting on what had once been his bed for thirteen years, staring out the clouded and cracked window into nothingness as he usually would do when he was thinking.

"Itachi-san?"

"What are you doing here kunoichi?" he asked her, not bothering to turn around.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she replied. "You have absolutely no reason that I can think of for being here."

"You are correct. I am here for no particular reason at all, but I am allowed to go and see what is left of my once my former home. Even though I don't even bother with visiting this pitiful place often, I am allowed to see what is left of it after the burning, am I not?" He still didn't turn around.

Sakura said nothing. She knew he wasn't really expecting an answer. She calmly walked over to a now charcoal-colored chair, and after deeming it sturdy enough, sat down. The two sat in silence for a while. She looked around and spotted a cracked picture frame, the photo peeling out from under the glass. She carefully picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of the two brothers when they were younger. A five year-old Sasuke was clutching onto his brother's waist as his amused elder brother tried pushing him off. She slipped the photograph out of its tattered frame and turned it around to look at the back of it, only to find a small sentence on the back: "Sasuke's first day at the Ninja Academy." The date had been long worn away. Looking around the room once again, she now became more aware of the pictures hanging on the room's four walls. A good amount consisted of Itachi and his younger brother together at some kind of important event in the two brothers' lives. A picture of Itachi hiding a present behind his back on Sasuke's birthday with Sasuke making a frustrated face, a picture of the two riding piggy-back; they were all there. Sakura wondered why she had never noticed them before. The fire must not have reached his room enough to badly destroy it.

"Oh yes, I was once called the ideal image of an elder brother that anyone would want," Itachi mused, drawing her attention back to him. He was looking at her now, but the rare feeling of nostalgia clouded his eyes. "My brother and I did almost everything together when we were younger and more foolish than we are now." He gave a sigh and shook his head. "I used to enjoy being in this house when my father wasn't around once. But now look at it." He scooped some of the charred remains of the wooden floor into his hand and let it crumble through his fingers. "It's rotting from the ground up. It's ironic how things play out in the complex path called life." A small smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth at his comment. "I can't stand the place now."

"Itachi-san, do you really wish for your brother to succeed in killing you?" Sakura asked. The clouded look from Itachi's eyes was gone instantly as he was brought back to the world of reality.

"Yes, I do, Sakura," he replied.

"Why?"

"If you were me, would you really wish to continue living life as I live it now?" Sakura thought about this for a moment. Her year in the Akatsuki was anything but pleasant, but she was there as a guest of sorts. Itachi, on the other hand, was a full-time member and always being on the run from the ANBU must get tiring after a while. She remembered that on one of the overnight missions that she accompanied him on, it took hours just to find an inn that had no idea who or what the Akatsuki was as they were wanted in many areas, especially Itachi. So no, she did not want to be in Itachi's shoes because life as a fugitive was rough, even if you were one among the most strongest of ninjas. When she looked back up at him, he had already turned around and had proceeded to stare out the window once more. He had his chin resting on his fist now. He had slipped his coat off in order to not swelter under the stifling heat of the summer afternoon. She saw scars, lots of scars. Scars that weren't there before. Since when did Uchiha Itachi have scars?

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Mission," he simply replied, still staring out the window.

"How'd it happen?" she asked back.

"It doesn't concern you," he said back sharply, a note of finality in his voice. Sakura knew to let the subject drop right then and there. If Uchiha Itachi didn't want to talk about something, it was never a good idea to press the matter. Then she remembered an ANBU mission a few days ago that was led by Naruto as she had given up her position as squad leader. She remembered the conversation she had with Naruto after that mission night.

* * *

"_Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, popping his head through the door of the hospital filing room._

"_What is it Naruto?" she asked back. "If it's about Sasuke, he won't let anyone come within ten feet of him. He almost succeeded in attacking a nurse the other day."_

"_No, it's not that," Naruto replied. "It's about the ANBU mission I led."_

"_What about it?"_

"_We ran into the Akatsuki." Sakura's head snapped up from the file she was looking at._

"_What? That wasn't part of the mission."_

"_Well, we didn't run into the whole group per-say, we only ran into one."_

"_It was him, wasn't it?" Naruto nodded. "What was he doing without Kisame? Those two never go anywhere on a mission without the other. Akatsuki leader's orders."_

"_I know," Naruto said. "That's what we were wondering too. Nevertheless, we fought him and he did something that surprised us all."_

"_And what was that?" Sakura asked, curious as to where all this was going._

"_He didn't fight back Sakura-chan. We attacked, but he did nothing but dodge the blows and run. He looked burdened by something."

* * *

_

With that ringing in her head, she looked back up at him once again. Could burning up his old home be getting to him? She thought this impossible, but then again, he was only human, no matter how strong he is. She remembered once when Itachi told her that humans were worthless and pitying creatures that did nothing but follow rules they were bound by; much like cattle. Injuries he never really cared about as whenever she had that worried look, he'd say the wound was only mortal.

She saw Itachi get up from his spot on the bed and walk to the window. He wiped off the soot that had collected there from the fire, staining his hand black for the time being.

"People are out looking for you," he said softly. Straining her ears once again, she could hear Naruto bellowing for her to come out from wherever she was and to go to the Hokage's tower as Tsunade was looking for her. Putting the picture down on the charred-black dresser, she went and made her way out of the door. She still had thoughts about Itachi's views on human life in her head. Something that left her sad and confused. Right when she crossed the threshold of his bedroom door, she heard his sharp voice cutting through the air.

"Kunoichi." She turned and looked at him, wondering why he had called her on her way out. He had his face turned towards her, a look in his eye that said he knew what she was thinking.

"Kunoichi," he said again, "you value human life too much. You forget that _everyone _dies…" With that he turned his head around once again and went back to looking out the grimy window.

It wasn't until after he left that she realized he had used her real name…

* * *

**Author's Note: Many thanks goes out MistressDragonFlame for the beta. I love you.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Two weeks had passed since Sakura had run into Itachi in the remnants of his old home, and yet, despite the thoughts of that thing burdening Itachi enough for him to visibly show it, Sakura hadn't even given it the slightest thought to it since then. Ever since ANBU missions had started up again with Naruto now in command, she had gotten caught up in the hustle and bustle of her life, and never got the chance to. But now, dwelling in a newly-found hot spring, watching the steam rise up from the clear waters, thoughts and memories began trickling into her mind once again.

_"Sakura, who did that to you?"_

_"You're proud of these arms, aren't you?"_

The memories now came in a flood, breaking the dam that once held everything back.

"_Who was it?"_

_"I hope you let me have some more fun."_

_"Stop it! Please…just stop…"_

_"Shut up about this mark."_

_"There is someone I have sworn to kill. I will not rest until I find him and cause his demise with my own two hands. I'll make sure his head is nailed to Konoha Village's gates."_

_"You tell and I'll never forgive you for that."_

_"Stay out of business…"_

Sakura clutched her head in agony, trying to force whatever memories leaking from her brain back into the dark place from whence they came. She let out an antagonizing scream and plunged her head into the hot spring. She wanted to drown out the wave of memories—cancel them out with a flood of her own.

Her lungs felt fit to burst, the burning sensation due to the lack of oxygen growing greater and greater with every passing second. However, she stayed submerged in the hot spring. The greater that burning pain was, the less she focused on that stream of memories, clearing out her brain.

She finally came up from the water gasping harshly, her head thrown back in sheer exhaustion. Finally…peace. Sheer, utterly quiet peace. A soft breeze blew over her face, though instead of the normal coolness, it was particularly warm. It felt like someone's soft exhalation of breath. Her eyes snapped open at that particular thought, leaving her face to face with none other than Itachi…and she was completely naked.

She let out a cry, but quickly silenced it into a small squeak, and submerged her body from the neck down back into the water, quickly moving to the other side of the spring when Itachi started walking on the water's surface. The hot spring never felt as cold as it did then.

"You have no need to show such modesty, Kunoichi," he said, a small smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. "You have nothing I haven't seen before."

Sakura decided to ignore his little remark.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her clenched jaw making it come out as more of a hiss. "You have no reason to keep checking up on me now."

"This is true," Itachi mused, "but I need a favor from you."

Sakura let off a harsh, bitter laugh.

"Since when does _the _infamous Uchiha Itachi start asking for favors? I owe you nothing. The deal was information _only _and nothing more than that."

"You're currently not in any position to be bargaining with me, Kunoichi," he hissed.

"Fine," she sighed, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle by arguing with him. "What is this favor that you so _desperately_ need done?"

Itachi lowered himself down until he was level with her face before speaking.

"In the woods four hundred meters west of here, you will find a severely injured man," he began, speaking so softly so that she had to strain her ears to catch exactly what he was saying. "Due to the Akatsuki being an extremely wanted group, medical care that specializes in ninjutsu medicine is not available to us. Since our pact is still in effect, you are the only one I can trust at the moment to provide healing without telling Konoha's intelligence division. You are to arrive at sunrise early tomorrow morning as I don't believe he can last much longer than that. I will meet you there."

He disappeared before she could even get the first word of protest out of her mouth…

---

"Hold it," said a voice from behind, the weight of a hand heavy on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going with those medical supplies before the sun has even risen?"

Sakura turned and looked at the ANBU currently stationed in front of Konoha's gates fulfilling his guard duty requirement.

"I have no reason to explain myself to you, Neji," Sakura said, a sharp lash in her tone. If she didn't get to the destination Itachi had assigned her by sunrise, she didn't want to know what the consequences would be. "I am still your superior, so you have no right to be questioning my actions."

Neji gave off a frustrated growl as he reluctantly relinquished his hold on her shoulder.

"Fine," he snapped, obviously upset that he had to admit being of a lower rank than her, "just make sure you don't injure yourself in the process or the Godaime will have my head."

Sakura gave off a light chuckle before she bade him good-bye with a slight nod of the head.

---

A loud crack of thunder caused Sakura to look up from the tree branch she was standing on.

_Great,_ she thought wryly, _this makes my job _so _much easier._

As the ran pounded down upon her as she made her way through the forest, Sakura kept her eyes open for any sighting of the man was Itachi was speaking of or, if worst came to worst, Itachi himself.

"I know he said the location was around here somewhere…" she murmured to herself, looking around in confusion, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

No sooner had these words left her mouth, a kunai came hurtling towards her, seemingly out of nowhere. Letting off a slight curse as it just barely grazed her shoulder when she went to avoid it, she saw a lone figure sprinting at an abnormally fast speed along the ground.

_Itachi?_

Carefully concealing her chakra, she bounded off after him, keeping behind a few feet in case the situation caused her to turn around abruptly and depart. But as the forest soon became more and more dense, she lost sight of him once again.

As she gave off a slight growl of frustration and started to patrol the area once again, she noticed a gap within the trees and saw another man sitting against the base of a large tree trunk, but she didn't recognize the profile. Her slight pause proved to be a grave mistake as another kunai came at her, this time hitting its target right in the shoulder.

Letting off another curse, she jumped down a few more branches, pulled the kunai out of her injured joint, and stuck her head out from among the foliage.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she hissed, pulling her ANBU mask up.

At the sound of her voice, another figure, the one she recognized from before, swiftly turned around and went to aim another kunai. However, his hand was stayed by a voice that softly said, "Itachi, you have no reason to be so jumpy. This ANBU member shows no malicious intent towards us."

Judging by the slight gurgling sound that the voice produced, the person obviously had some blood in his lungs. This was probably the man Itachi was speaking of just a few short hours ago. She watched as Itachi reluctantly lowered his arm.

"You can come down now," the voice rasped towards her. "He's docile for the moment."

Sakura resisted the urge to chuckle as she landed feet-first onto the soft, rain-soaked earth. At least her patient had a sense of humor.

"So whom am I healing today?" Sakura inquired towards the man. "Besides being a member of the Akatsuki, of course."

Itachi first looked at the man and then at Sakura before settling himself down against the opposite tree from the person whom he was so dutifully guarding before.

"You mean Itachi has not told you who you would be healing?" the man asked, a slight tone of amusement in his voice.

Sakura shook her head. "Of course not."

The man let off a sigh. "I can't say I'm surprised. When he first joined us, I thought he was incapable of speech."

Itachi sent a look towards the man's way, but other than that, he didn't show any malice towards the person who had insulted him.

Sakura turned to look at Itachi.

"You mean this man's your senior?" she asked incredulously.

"Quite," was the only response she managed to get from him.

"My real name is not for you to know, but…" the other man began, bringing Sakura's attention back to him, "I am the leader of the Akatsuki."

And then all hell broke loose…

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm still alive guys. I just had a switch in fandoms for a while, so I wound up having writer's block on this story, and there was no point to for me to write when I had no motivation as the chapters would have been terrible. But now that I'm back in the Naruto fandom, I have many ideas for this story on how I will neatly tie up all the loose ends in this story. I am very happy with my writing style now as I feel it has improved, so I am now more confident in my writing. I warn you now, though, the next chapter will more than likely be ridiculously long by my standards.**


End file.
